Love Me Not
by xCaellachx
Summary: Kurt and Blaine meet the first day of college. Blaine can't stop thinking about Kurt and wants him to sing and try out for Extreme, Kurt is turned down. Blaine doesn't understand, he had first been attracted to Kurt by his voice. Kurt comes down with an illness and when he recovers, his voice has changed. Not only does Extreme want him, but his voice now attracts something else.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my new story! I've missed you guys. A/U due to all of ND being in college; also, some story parts are canon, some are not. I hope you enjoy it!**

**. . . . . . .**

**LOVE ME NOT**

**Rated: M**

**OTP: Klaine**

**Warnings: Minor violence, major lovin' ;)**

**Ownership: None. I love Glee, but I don't own it.**

**. . . . . . . **

_Dear Journal;_

_It's the first day of college. First page of my new journal. I went all out on this, my thirteenth journal. Yes, I have kept a journal every year of school, including Kindergarten. That one may have been mostly messy letters, unicorns, rainbows and unicorns kicking the evil dragon's butt, but I was young and was already being mocked and teased at school. This one is deep brown leather with a large strap that goes around it to tie at the front._

_I am really nervous. Maybe that is that is why I have been up for two hours already and have been ready to go to my first class for an hour now. I hope to get a seat in the back of each of my classes. I have a feeling that, just like high school, I will be invisible. Luckily, my wardrobe has matured since then. Not to say that I don't dress fabulously, because, hello? I am fabulous. To me at least. This college is huge. The last thing I need is an entire college football team coming after me. _

_On the other hand, Finn and I got really lucky. Due to Dad's new position in Washington, we each got a private room. It was our graduation gift. Dad wanted us to be comfortable, even though we won't be home most of the year, just Christmas and Spring Break. Oh, just got a text from Mercedes, my only other friend from high school other than Rachel and Finn who are really just one person. It makes me sick how close those two are. And yes, my dear journal, that really just means I am jealous. I want to be in love. Maybe this year? There are bound to be more gays here than at McKinley where I was the only gay. Well, the only one out anyway, but I refuse to let myself get down with the thoughts of the past. It's time to have coffee with my best friend._

_My goals for today:_

_ Don't get beat up._

_ Get a good hidden seat in class (this will have to end eventually to make my name as a designer known._

_ Make new friend – preferably a dark haired, light eyed boy with a great smile and a nice butt!_

_K.E.H._

_. . . . . . . . ._

"Hey, boy," Mercedes said, looking as fab as ever in her brightly colored clothes. Kurt gave her a hug and a kiss before getting his coffee, the same non-fat mocha he had always had. It was sweet enough but not enough to give him issues with his thighs. And it had just the right punch of caffeine to keep him going for a few hours. He had a feeling in college, he was going to live on the stuff during most of his college life.

"Alright, how bad has it been?" Kurt asked, taking a seat and getting settled in. Mercedes and let Rachel talk her into being roommates. While Kurt, himself, had no experience living with Rachel, he had been over for sleepovers and parties and there were qualities about her that he would never be able to live with.

"Kurt, I do not think I will even last a quarter, much less an entire school year. Everything with her is a ritual. Her shower ritual takes over an hour and she comes out looking just how she went in. You at least come out looking like a glowing lil angel," she said with a saucy wink.

"It's all about the product," he said, waving his hand in front of his blushing face with a smile.

"Yeah, well, you better consider yourself lucky. If she sends me any crap, she's going straight to Finn's. Then she will be his problem," Mercedes said.

Kurt snorted. "Can you imagine the helpless look on his face? Poor guy. I'll have to be conspicuously absent those days. You and I can get a hotel room while they figure things out. I'm certainly not taking Rachel in. No way. Can she still bring down the house with her snoring?" Kurt asked with a grin.

"Oh, boy, you have no idea. These dorms aren't exactly executive suites. The walls are so thin we've already had complaints. Rachel swore it wasn't her until I recorded her one night," Mercedes giggled. She was so embarrassed she baked five dozen 'I'm sorry' cookies and delivered them. I made her buy those nose strips that are supposed to help. Let's hope so."

Kurt let loose a long laugh. The sight of his proud friend having to deliver cookies because she snored too loud was hilarious.

. . .

The sound of angelic laughter filled the café. A young man looked up, trying to figure out where it was coming from. He saw the table but couldn't see the face who was laughing. Whoever it was, had chestnut hair and was sitting across from a giggling dark skinned girl. Checking his watch again, he knew he should be heading to class. He would not risk being late for his first class, an advanced English course. The sound of the voice was truly sincere and beautiful. Something in him needed to hear that laugh again.

Hurrying out of the café, he went to the building where his English class was. He thought he had memorized the map good enough so he wouldn't look like a dweeb, but now he realized he had just been an idiot. Walking down the curved staircase, hoping something would look familiar, he saw someone rush past him.

"Excuse me. I'm new here," he said. "I think I'm lost."

The man laughed as he turned around. It was the angel voice from the coffee shop!

"Hi, I'm Kurt. I'm a freshman here too. I knew I would get lost too, so I swallowed my pride and brought my map. I only have a minute, but where are you headed?" The man, Kurt, said. Kurt was beautiful. Endless pale skin, lips that were full and pink, a lithe, slim body full of lean muscles. But it was his eyes that caught his breath. Were they green? Blue? With maybe a hint of gray? They were big, round and right now they were embarrassed.

"I really do only have a minute," Kurt said quietly, looking humiliated for some reason.

"I'm so sorry. I'm Blaine. I'm headed to English Lit 101 with Professor Bieste," he said quickly.

"Hi Blaine. I actually have that class too. Do you want me to give you directions?" Kurt offered.

"Do you mind if we just walk together?" Blaine suggested, wondering why the boy wouldn't want to walk with him.

"Sure, um, if you really want to," Kurt said, starting off to the hall on the left.

Damn, it, that's where he'd gone wrong. He had kept going down the right side of the hall.

"I know we just met, but why wouldn't someone want to walk with you?" Blaine asked.

"I tend to attract negative attention, not positive. I try not to assume anything," Kurt said, his eyes now a clear blue.

"I hear you. In middle school, I came out and went to a dance with the only other out kid in the school. We got our asses kicked. I ended up in private school for all of high school," Blaine shared, having a feeling Kurt was gay, too, but wasn't about to admit it.

"I came out when I was fifteen. Everyone already knew. I mean, look at me," he said sardonically. "Anyway, here we are. Good luck," Kurt said and turned to take a seat in the back row of the large, theater shaped room.

He didn't see Blaine really look at him. He was gorgeous, the type of guy Blaine had always wanted to meet. He wasn't going to pass up that chance.

Kurt sat down and got his laptop out, trying to maintain his cool. What had he written in his journal? _Meet someone with dark hair, light eyes?_ Kurt hadn't been able to check out Blaine's butt yet, but going by the rest of his compact, muscular body, he was sure there would be nothing lacking in his ass. And what was with that moment when Blaine had just stared at him. He had felt awkward and yet warm all over. Hearing the desk next to his being taken, he was disappointed. It was foolish to think he could manage to get a seat by himself. Oh well. At least he had enough room.

"I'm stalking you, by the way. I figure sitting way up here keeps me out of the line of sight of the professor. English is not my strong topic," Blaine said as he settled in the seat next to Kurt. Kurt looked at him, shocked.

Blaine gave a big, white-toothed grin. "Hope this is okay. I figure if nothing else, we can pass notes in class, complaining about the teacher or discussing the latest Vogue or Vanity Fair."

"You like Vogue?" Kurt had to ask quietly as the class began to quiet down.

"Love it. I love it more than football," Blaine winked at him with his golden eyes.

Just then the teacher began speaking and they both went silent, taking notes.

During the course of the class, they would exchange small glances and smiles. The teacher showed them a small film and the room went dark. Kurt looked over at Blaine and found him making a monkey face at Kurt.

A loud giggle broke out of him that he managed to turn into a cough. He then glared playfully at Blaine.

When class ended, Kurt elbowed Blaine with a grin. "You are so lucky I didn't get called out for that." He noticed that Blaine's ass was the thing of dreams, round and perfect.

"Worry wart. Speaking of your voice, have you thought of trying out for Extreme? That's the choir slash singing group they have here. They are having auditions today," Blaine said, his eyes sparkling as they walked down the hallway. "Maybe we could get coffee afterward?"

"Who says I have time for all this," Kurt teased. Where was all this coming from, he wondered. He was never this playful with people unless it was the people he had known forever.

"Geez, it's just college, Kurt," Blaine winked. "The try-outs are at three if you have time, O Busy One."

"Oh hush. Where are you going next?" Kurt asked.

"Music 101. Do you have Calculus at any point?" Blaine asked.

"I have a textile class and yeah, Calculus, Advanced French. That's it for today. Is your Calculus at noon with Sylvester?" Kurt asked, hoping he might see the guy again. This guy was gorgeous and for some reason he was amused with Kurt. He could make a good friend.

"Yep, I'll see you there. Then I can talk you into auditioning," he replied, smiling.

"Do you know where you are going?" Kurt asked.

"Nah, I know where the next class is. Thanks, though," Blaine said, smiling big at Kurt.

"I'm glad we met, Blaine. We're just might end up being friends," Kurt said as he jogged out the door.

Blaine rolled his eyes as he left out the opposite door. Friends. Of course. Couldn't be: _I'm glad we met, Blaine. We are going to fall in love and move to New York and get married before we adopt two little babies._

Nope. Never gonna happen.

. . . . . . . .

**What did you think? Wanna read more? I have some pretty fun ideas for this story. If you liked it, please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**It is so wonderful to see familiar "faces" coming back to read what I've written next. You guys make it all so worth it. Wanted to note that in this 'verse', Kurt isn't as strong as he really is. He's used to being at the bottom of the trash heap, so to speak. Don't worry, though. We'll get him there.**

**. . . . . . . . **

**Last time on "Love Me Not":**

"Yep, I'll see you there. Then I can talk you into auditioning," he replied, smiling.

"Do you know where you are going?" Kurt asked. "Do you need the map?"

"Nah, I know where the next class is. Thanks, though," Blaine said, smiling big at Kurt.

"I'm glad we met, Blaine. We're just might end up being friends," Kurt said as he jogged out the door.

Blaine rolled his eyes as he left out the opposite door. Friends. Of course. Couldn't be: _I'm glad we met, Blaine. We are going to fall in love and move to New York and get married before we adopt two little babies._

Nope. Never gonna happen.

. . . . . .

_Dear Journal;_

_My first week of college is over. Refusing to think about how many more weeks until I graduate. Instead, a deep sigh of relief that the week is over and it is Saturday. Here is a short a recap._

_On the good side: _

_I can find my way around campus quite easily. I am doing well in my classes – it is exciting how well I fit in with the other fashion students! We all seem to think the same when it comes to fabrics and what would look good with what. I am learning the differences between all the different types of fabrics and what is used for what. It is really fun. Anyway, another good thing. I have a new friend. I officially consider Blaine Anderson a friend. We have had coffee four out of the five school days and we are going to the mall today. We have a lot in common and he makes me laugh constantly. I have taken to smacking his thigh when he tries to get me to laugh in English or Calculus. Seems to get the stinker to stop._

_On the bad side:_

_I have had my first major humiliation. This I am blaming solely on Blaine. He insisted and insisted I try out for Extreme, the ultimate choir for the college. (I think it was just so he didn't have to do it alone.) I have never considered myself as having any kind of good voice, but maybe I'd be just good enough to slide in. That was mistake number one. Number two was thinking I would only be auditioning for the choral director. A one on one kind of thing. Uh, try again, dumbass. I had to sing in front of this major choir made up of probably forty or so people. My voice cracked, squeaked. It sounded like I was going through puberty mixed with laryngitis. It was awful! There was no pity applause. Just plenty of chuckles and snorts of derision from a group of people who sing one note and have you sobbing at its beauty. Assholes. Oh and Huge mistake – this one should be listed as mistake One – I had to audition After Blaine. Dear sweet, new friend Blaine. With the voice of a freaking angelic sex god. He had people out of their seats dancing and swaying, clapping to the beat. Oh and he can dance. Really well. He is a natural performer. He did not happen to mention that when he came up with the whole audition idea. I applauded him, unaware of how awful I would do. I should have run, dear journal, I should have driven to the other end of the state if I had had any idea of what would happen. The director, Mr. Schuester, thankfully, took me aside and quietly suggested some singing lessons before I audition again. Yeah, like that is going to happen. Ugh. And just like McKinley, I now have people who recognize me in the hallways and laugh at me. _

_If I were able to block out the whole audition debacle, I could say my first week at college was a resounding success. The only thing that will be resounding will be the laughter that will follow me for the next four years. Blaine does feel bad. Good thing for him. The mall trip today was his idea, a peace offering. He better treat me to some cheesecake. An even dozen cheesecakes might take the edge off the humiliation. Who cares if they make my ass bigger. I actually lost a few pounds this week and I have the 'freshman ten' pounds that I'm allowed to gain, so I have some leeway._

_The reason I am watching my weight is… I'm trying out for the gymnastics team. I am. I am excited. After my stint in the Cheerios in high school and turning out to be good at tumbling, I figure why not. At this point, come on, why not just add another group who will laugh at me. But, honestly, I think I can do this. I have been stretching morning and night, doing my yoga routines and jogging. Anyway, the tryouts are tomorrow, so wish me luck!_

_Goals this week:_

_ Make the gymnastics team!_

_ Don't get made fun of as much_

_Off to the mall with Blaine!_

_K.E.H._

. . . . .

"Seriously, pick something out. I won't feel better unless I can treat you to something," Blaine said, his golden eyes so big, they would make a puppy envious. "Look, they have great scarves. I know you love scarves and it is definitely coming up on scarf season," he said, running a blue scarf through his fingers, trying to tempt Kurt.

Seeing a multi-color scarf that would go good with a tan jacket he had, Kurt grabbed it. Blaine's eyes sparkled with relief.

"I'm buying it," Kurt said, shooting him down.

"Come on, Kurt. I had no idea what would happen," he said, putting his hands out.

"You had no idea I would suck so badly? Did you hear me protest the audition? Did you hear me say I have never been in a choir or anything like that?" Kurt knew he was being harsh, but the humiliation burned.

Blaine's face crumbled. He had never felt so awful in his whole life. He had pushed Kurt out of selfishness and now Kurt was suffering because of it. That was the last thing Blaine had ever wanted. His heart was an aching mess. "I am so sorry, Kurt. I just wanted someone to be there with me," he admitted, a tear escaping down his face.

"And I would have been excited to come and support you. You are amazing, Blaine. I've never heard a voice as beautiful as yours," Kurt smiled, reaching up to wipe the tear away.

Blaine closed his eyes against the feel of Kurt's touch. Blaine had never felt a touch as magical as Kurt's. Opening his eyes, he looked slightly up into Kurt's blue-gray eyes.

"Blaine, I'm sorry, I should not have been so harsh. I honestly don't blame you. It's definitely the easiest thing to do, but I made the choice to show up and try out. It was not your fault in the slightest. Please trust me on that. Besides," Kurt said, wrapping an arm around Blaine. "Anyone following you would suck. So maybe I sound really good in another reality. Yeah right. Come on, let's buy scarves."

Blaine, meanwhile was trying not to hyperventilate. Just like in class. Blaine would try to make him laugh until Kurt got to the point where he hit Blaine on the thigh. That tiny bit of contact, just like right now, was enough to make him faint. Kurt's arm was around him as they walked around, but finally dropped when he found a hat. It suited him perfectly. Kurt eyed Blaine and then picked out another hat.

"Here, try this on," Kurt ordered.

Blaine didn't usually wear hats, but since Kurt picked it out, he would wear it even if it looked awful. Walking toward the mirror, he found the messenger hat looked really good on him. His Kurt hat. Sold.

"So, I have a favor to ask you," Kurt said, after they'd paid for their merchandise. Blaine was disappointed that he hadn't been able to pay for anything for Kurt.

"Anything," Blaine answered immediately.

"I am trying out for something tomorrow afternoon in the gymnasium and I was wondering if you would come and support me. My other friends and step-brother are coming too," Kurt said.

"Of course. I would love to come watch. I'd also like to meet your other friends. What are you trying for that would be in the gym?" Blaine wondered, excited already that this meant he will have seen Kurt every single day this week.

"I'm going out for the men's gymnastics team," Kurt said, blushing a little. He knew he did not look the type because he did not carry a lot of muscles in his shoulders and chest.

"Why are you blushing? That's amazing! I didn't know you were into gymnastics," Blaine said, excited for his friend. He refused to let in the mental images of Kurt in a skin tight uniform.

They stood in line and got coffee and a piece of cheesecake to split. "I really do have to watch my weight," Kurt said sadly.

Once they were seated, Blaine asked how he got into the sport.

"My sophomore year, I was hanging with a couple friends and we were daring each other to do silly stuff. Someone dared me to do a back flip and I ended up doing a full double handspring. The cheerleading coach saw me and recruited me immediately. I helped the team go to Nationals and win. It was amazing. I did it until senior year. They brought in a new coach who didn't approve of a gay guy being a cheerleader. So I quit. They didn't even make it past the Invitationals," Kurt said, his eyebrow going up in the air. "I was the shit," he laughed. "I just wish Coach Pillsbury had been able to stay. I could have gotten a scholarship out of it. Stupid bigots."

Blaine was impressed, but sad that it hadn't worked out for him in high school. "Regardless, though, that is so awesome. I can't wait to see what you can do."

"Yeah, let's see if I can keep people from laughing at me," Kurt said sardonically.

. . .

After walking back to the dorms, Blaine insisting on walking Kurt back to his dorm. They gave each other the one armed friend hug and parted ways. Kurt had had fun with Blaine. He was proving to be a good friend.

Kurt made himself a light dinner and drank a lot of water. He kept feeling a tickle in his throat and hoped he wasn't coming down with something. Gymnastics was demanding and he wouldn't have a chance if he started off sick.

He went through his routine of stretches and yoga; as much as he could manage in such a small room. Going to bed early, he crossed his fingers and toes; yes he could do it, and fell asleep, butterflies in his stomach.

. . .

Kurt entered the gymnasium, the butterflies in his tummy having turned into pterodactyls over night. He'd dreamed that all he could do was trip and fall down. He saw the other kids who looked like they were trying out, putting their bags with friends or family so he looked around until he saw his little group. Finn, Rachel, Mercedes, were all there. He saw Blaine sitting alone and waved him down.

"How are you?" Blaine asked, giving him another half squeeze.

"Nervous as hell. Yourself?" Kurt said with a shaky smile.

"Confident as hell. No worries. Let's get your stuff with your friends so you can warm up. That's what I have seen all the other people doing," Blaine said, trying to sound confident. But he was so nervous for his friend. He wanted him to succeed so badly after the singing audition.

Kurt led him quickly to his friends and did a quick intro before stripping down to shorts and a tank top.

"Wish me luck," he said, his face extra pale.

All of his friends suddenly stood, even Blaine, and came over and gave him a giant hug. That comforted him more than he thought it would. He squeezed back and then walked over to an empty mat and began stretching.

Blaine was still trying to not let his jaw hang open. Seeing Kurt in almost fitted shorts and a tank top was driving his hormones crazy. All that pale, but peach toned skin was beautiful and he ached to touch it, to have his own skin against it. He could also see the muscles that Kurt had been hiding all this time. He knew Kurt had lean muscles, but this was crazy.

All of them gasped as Kurt easily sank into the splits, stretching his neck, arms and wrists, his knees and ankles. He got up, the grace he showed made Blaine want to melt. Gasping again, they all watched as he did a handstand and walked forward and backward. Then he did a cartwheel, surprising them all when he did two more, one using only one hand and one using only one foot.

"Have you guys seen him do this stuff before?" Blaine asked the group.

"Only what they did in cheerleading and that was nothing compared to this," Mercedes said.

"I'm starting to feel out of shape," Finn said. "And I play football."

"This is definitely impressive," Blaine agreed.

Finally the auditions began. The coach took them all through most of the same moves Kurt had already done, making notes about people. Then he had them all line up to run and do tumbling moves.

Blaine had his hands gripped tightly together and every time Kurt did a move well, it took everything in him to not shout for him.

"Damn, that boy is killing it!" Mercedes said.

"This is like the time I auditioned for NYADA," Rachel began.

"Rachel, shut up," Mercedes said. "This is not about you. If you aren't here for Kurt, you know where the door is."

Rachel glared at Finn, wanting him to do something. "She has a pointed," he said quietly and shrugged.

After the tumbling exercises, the coach separated some people out and those people went to pack their bags.

"Oh, it's the first cut," Finn said. "Yes! Kurt made it!"

Kurt looked over at them and they all waved and gave him thumbs up. He grinned then turned back to pay attention.

This time the coach took them through the equipment. The pommel horse, the parallel bars, the high bar, the still rings and the vault. They could the coach talking and he was saying he knew most of them had never used this equipment and he just wanted to see what their capabilities were. Could they learn it quickly, did they have the skill level?

The first piece of equipment was the pommel horse. When it came to Kurt's turn, he looked nervous. He was smaller than most of the men there. He managed to get up on his own and took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Then, like magic, his legs began swinging back and forth, up and over the pommel, and scissoring. He even did a small dismount which got him a smattering of applause. He just turned red and joined the line again.

The parallel bars and the rings proved to be a challenge for him because of the amount of upper body strength they required. But each time, he gave it his all. The coach gave him an approving look that Blaine didn't miss. He knew Kurt was doing well in the coach's eyes.

The high bar was simply amazing. Kurt swung around and around, flipping his body to face the different direction, balancing his feet against the bar. Blaine was in awe.

Finally came the vault. Kurt looked beat and Blaine wished him energy and pushed it his way, if such a thing could happen.

"One more, little brother," Finn said, his face determined.

"You got this, baby boy," Mercedes agreed.

"Come on, Kurt, show them what you've got," Blaine said, chewing his nails for the first time in years.

The coach told them to run at the vault, spring off the small trampoline and at least try to get over the vault. It was a rectangular shaped piece of equipment that the gymnast would put his hands on to give himself one more boost.

When Kurt's turn came, Blaine worried.

"He looks so tired," Rachel said, voicing his own concern.

"He can do it," Blaine had to say.

Kurt dusted his hands in the chalk bin, bounced on the balls of his feet and took off running. It was like he was flying, he was running so fast. Suddenly, his hands hit the floor and he flipped so his feet hit the trampoline, he hit the vault, spinning twice in the air and landed on the mat, feet flat on the floor, heels touching, not even a wobble in his stance.

Blaine couldn't stand it. He leapt up and clapped and whooped for his friend. Kurt's brother and other friends did the same, as did some in the audience.

The coach walked up to Kurt, patted him on the back and shook his hand. Pointing to a desk, the coach nodded and turned to the next guy in line. Kurt went to the desk, received a file full of papers and headed back to Blaine and his friends.

He stood there at the bottom of the stands. "I'm in. I'm on the team," he said, his eyes sparkling.

Blaine beat everyone else, jumping the last few steps and drawing Kurt into his arms. "I knew you could do it! I knew you could! I am so proud of you, Kurt. And, Damn am I impressed!" Blaine said, squeezing his friend before letting go so everyone else could get a hug.

Kurt was beyond excited. He had done it. He did not even know how as he had never used any of that equipment before. But he obviously had the potential. Now all he had to do was a physical and he was on the team.

Kurt went and showered and changed. They all went out for lunch, Kurt packing in lots of protein as he would do from now on. He couldn't stop smiling. Nothing had ever gone so right before. He was meant to do this. And even if he had to lose sleep and cheesecake, he would do it.

. . .

Knowing that the sooner he got his physical, the sooner he got on the team, he found a walk in clinic and waited until his name was called. A man named Dr Li came in and did the routine exams, including taking blood and urine samples to check for drugs. Dr Li was checking his lymph nodes and his throat when he made a 'hmm' sound.

"What is it?" Kurt asked.

"I'm not sure. Have you had a sore throat lately?" he asked.

"I had a tickle that wouldn't go away last night. But it did this morning," Kurt answered.

"Maybe it's nothing. I'm going to take a tissue sample of your throat," Dr Li said. He produced a giant Q-tip and swirled it in Kurt's throat, almost making him gag.

"I will get back to you as soon as possible," Dr Li said.

Kurt thanked him and headed back to the dorm. He was tired and aching like crazy from the tryout.

. . .

After a light dinner, Kurt noticed his throat was scratchy and tickling again. While he prepared for bed, his phone rang.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Kurt Hummel? This is Dr Li."

"Yes, is there a problem?"

"Yes. Can you come in right now?"

"Um. Okay," Kurt answered, very confused.

"Good. See you soon," Dr Li said and hung up.

Kurt was suddenly worried and dialed the first number that came to him.

"Hey Kurt, how's it going, champ?"

"Hey, Blaine. This is going to sound odd, but I need your support again…"

**. . . . . . . . .**

**Hope you all enjoyed that! So… I've gotten into the habit for the past story or two of doing a "Last Time On…". Do you guys like that or should I drop it? I know for me, I would really like it on some stories when the updates are far apart. It reminds me what the heck is going on. But I don't want to annoy anyone. Majority vote wins. Hugs and dreams of fluffy Klaine to you all! Finished at 5:06am TIRED!**


	3. Chapter 3

**It was unanimous, we're keeping the "Last time on…". I agreed with all your reasons to keep it, which is why I started doing it in the first place. Thank you for all of your reviews. You guys are the best. I still don't own Glee – unfortunately. Enjoy the story! Oh and I'm throwing around medical terms like I know what I'm talking about. Which I don't. I did some general research, but it doesn't fit the story like I need it to. So, enjoy the Fictional story. ;)**

**. . . . . . . .**

**Last time on "Love Me Not":**

After a light dinner, Kurt noticed his throat was scratchy and tickling again. While he prepared for bed, his phone rang.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Kurt Hummel? This is Dr Li."

"Yes, is there a problem?"

"Yes. Can you come in right now?"

"Um. Okay," Kurt answered, very confused.

"Good. See you soon," Dr Li said and hung up.

Kurt was suddenly worried and dialed the first number that came to him.

"Hey Kurt, how's it going, champ?"

"Hey, Blaine. This is going to sound odd, but I need your support again…"

. . . . . . .

_Dear Journal;_

_This is going to be short. Blaine is on his way to come pick me up. After what seemed like a normal physical – other than a simple throat culture – Dr Li has called at seven in the evening to have me come back in. He wouldn't even say what the problem was, just that there was one. I couldn't bear to face it alone, I'm shaking so bad right now that I don't think I could even drive. After Dad's heart attack, I can't seem to stand being around doctors for long. I have managed to stay healthy enough to avoid doctors, other than physicals for the Cheerios. What if there is something wrong? Not that I think there is. Other than a mere tickle in my throat I have felt fine. Dammit, Kurt, stop being so damn paranoid! This is why I take care of my body. _

_Moving on. Blaine is so sweet. He came and cheered me on at the try-outs, paid for the celebration lunch, and now he's coming to take me to the clinic. It'll be nice to have good company. He is proving to be a really good friend._

_Write more later._

_Wishes for tonight:_

_ That nothing is wrong with me_

_ Gotta get some sleep before tomorrow, hope this doesn't take long_

_K.E.H._

. . . . . .

"I appreciate you coming with me," Kurt said as Blaine drove them to the clinic. "Much less driving me."

"You sounded pretty nervous," Blaine said, secretly pleased that he was the one Kurt had called for help.

"Well, the doc seemed concerned when he first looked at my throat, then all the sudden he calls. After the clinic is closed and he wants me in immediately. What the hell could it be? And when it comes to doctors, I'm not a big fan. Physicals are one thing, something actually being wrong is something else," Kurt rambled.

"Well, hey, you are tough, as you so easily proved today, so a doc is nothing you can't handle. If he pisses you off, do a high kick and break his jaw," Blaine said, trying to lighten the mood. He could tell that Kurt was nervous. They'd been friends for a short time, yet he'd memorized Kurt's expressions and tells. Yes, it could be construed as stalkery or creepy, but he had it bad for Kurt. His every expression, the motions of his body, so graceful and beautiful. Blaine had to admit, he was falling in love. Hard.

"Yeah, I could freak them all out and do round offs until I double tuck my way out of the damn clinic. You'll have to open the doors for me," Kurt giggled.

Blaine loved the sound of Kurt's throaty laughs. His voice was so smooth and even, but when he laughed, his voice went even deeper and it pulled at everything inside Blaine. Including everything below the waist. That throaty sound could make him so hard and right now that would be bad because he was driving and he'd hate to have the steering wheel rub against an erection.

Pulling into the clinic, Blaine turned the car off and looked at Kurt. He could see the worry in his blue green eyes. Hesitantly, Blaine put his hand on Kurt's, resting on the middle console.

"It's going to be okay, Kurt. I'll be here as long as you want me to be," Blaine promised.

Kurt turned his hand up and slotted their fingers together. "You've proven to be a good friend to me, Blaine. I appreciate it more than you know," Kurt said. He gave Blaine's hand a squeeze and let it go. "Alright. It's now or never. Were you willing to go in there with me?"

Blaine chuckled. "I thought that was kind of the point."

"Right. Yes. Okay, let's go," Kurt said, smiling weakly.

They had to knock on the glass door and Dr Li himself came over to let them in.

"Thank you for coming in so late, Mr. Hummel. Let's go back to my office," he said shortly and led them back to a small room with an overloaded desk and two fold up chairs. "Do you mind your friend here listening in or would you rather keep this private?"

"Blaine can have access to any of my information," Kurt said firmly, though his hands were starting to tremble.

"Alright then, let's get right down to it. Your throat culture came back… abnormal," Dr Li began.

Blaine didn't hesitate and reached for Kurt who met him halfway, their hands gripping tightly.

"I'm coming right out here to say this just to prepare you. As far as I could see from the throat culture and even your blood tests, you may be facing; and I'm truly sorry to say this; but you may be facing cancer. We need to do an Endotracheal intubation to take a look of the area. The procedure simply uses a thin tube that we will place in your throat that has a camera on the end so we can take pictures of your vocal cords. Based on what we see, we will do a biopsy of the area, take a small sample of anything unusual. We will get the results of the biopsy within forty eight hours and get back to you as soon as possible. Do you have any questions?" The doctor asked.

Blaine looked over at Kurt and saw blank shock on his face. He hoped he wasn't overstepping his bounds. "What if it is cancer?" he asked quietly. Kurt squeezed his hand hard and a tear trickled down the pale man's face.

Dr Li was quiet. "If it is, we will do our best to remove the unnatural cells – which we will do whether it is benign or malignant – we will add in a couple rounds of chemotherapy to see if that helps. The positive aspect is that you don't have any other symptoms that point to cancer. I wanted you to come in tonight because I want to do the intubation and biopsy tonight, though we are going to move this to the hospital. There is just something strange in the results that I can't put my finger on and I would like to have more opinions available."

"This is all happening so fast," Kurt breathed, his eyes wide. "I need to call my dad. We'll be there shortly," he said, the same stunned expression on his face.

"We'll be expecting you in a half hour, Mr. Hummel. If you'd like you to bring your friend, that would be great as you will need a ride home. I am so sorry that this has happened, but keep hope, okay?" The doctor said as they all stood and made their way out of the clinic.

Blaine hurried ahead and opened the passenger side door for Kurt.

"I know we are only friends, but can I have a hug?" Kurt asked, his blue eyes wracked with fear and misery.

"None of those things matter. Of course you can have a hug," Blaine said, wrapping his arms around Kurt. This was such a different Kurt than the one he had seen in the gymnastics tryout. That Kurt had been strong and confident. This Kurt seemed smaller, weaker, almost thinner. Kurt tucked his hands in between their bodies, as if cold. Blaine tried to surround his friend, make him feel warm and protected as he rubbed up and down his back and neck. His own feelings never even came into it, other than empathy.

"I am so freaking scared, Blaine. I don't want to have cancer, even if it is just in my vocal cords," Kurt said, his voice shuddering against Blaine's neck.

"Of course you're scared. And it doesn't matter what kind of cancer you have. Nobody wants it and anyone with cancer or the fear of it would be devastated. Do you want to call your dad on the way over?" Blaine asked softly. He knew time was short

Kurt coughed and stood back, wiping his face. "Yeah, I probably should. Or should I wait until we know for sure?"

"Well, it's up to you, but I think he might be upset that you went through this without him," Blaine pointed out.

"You're right. Screw cancer, he'd have my head on a platter," Kurt said, the hint of a smile on his face. He got in the car and Blaine closed the door. As he walked to his side, he prayed for the first time in his childhood. He prayed that Kurt would be healthy, that nothing would be wrong with his throat and if there was, that it would be easy to take care of.

Starting the car, they began the relatively short drive to the hospital.

"Hi Dad," Kurt greeted his dad.

"_Hey kiddo, you have any idea what time it is? Now, what's wrong?"_

"I'm sorry, I know it's late for you. I, uh, joined the gymnastics team, as you know, and I had my physical this afternoon. They saw something odd in my throat and took some swabs and blood work. Then the doc called me back this evening," Kurt told him, already feeling more comfort in knowing his dad knew.

"_Oh god, Kurt, what is it, son? Tell me," his dad insisted, his voice instantly filled with concern._

"I'm on my way to the hospital right now to have a tube with a camera put down my throat so they can take a closer look at my vocal chords and maybe take a biopsy," Kurt started sniffling. "Dad, I might have cancer," he said with a sob.

"_Oh dear god, my boy. Carole is calling for a plane right now. Can they hold off the testing until I get there?" Burt asked in a rush._

"Dad, I don't want to wait. There will be a wait after the biopsy anyway. You will be there by then. I will be at Saint Luke's Hospital near campus." He turned to Blaine and asked quietly. "Will you be staying?"

"If you'd like me to, I would like to," Blaine replied softly.

"Dad, my friend, Blaine, will be in the waiting room. He's about five foot eight and has super curly black hair. Here, take down his number. He probably won't be let back to see me unless you let him," Kurt said, telling his dad Blaine's phone number.

"_We'll give him a call. I love you, Kurt. Carole sends her love, too. We will see you as soon as we possibly can. We will get through this together, I promise, buddy," Burt said._

"I love you, too, Daddy. Please hurry. I am so scared," Kurt admitted.

"_It would be odd if you weren't scared, son. Carole just booked a flight leaving here in forty five minutes, so I'm going to pack. I'll see you soon, buddy," his dad said._

"Okay. See you soon," Kurt said and hung up. He turned his red eyes to Blaine. "I hope it was okay to give him your number," he said listlessly.

"Of course it was. I want to help in any way I can," Blaine said sincerely.

"Well, don't feel bad if you need to leave. My dad finally knows how to text, so just send him a message if you need to take off for whatever reason," Kurt said as they pulled into the hospital parking lot.

. . .

All too soon, they had Kurt signed and were waiting for Kurt to be called back. At some point, Kurt had slipped his fingers into Blaine's and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder. All that curly hair tickled at his ear and he found he liked it. Blaine sticking around for something as possibly morbid as this definitely put him in the good slash best friend category.

"Kurt Hummel?" A lady in blue scrubs called out.

Kurt and Blaine both stood. Without a word, they embraced, squeezing tight.

"I'll be here when you come back," Blaine promised in his ear.

"Thank you for everything. This officially makes you my best friend, you know," Kurt said as they pulled back.

"Good thing I already considered you mine," Blaine said with a wink.

They stood there for a moment, hands stretched between them. Finally, Kurt dropped his hand and followed the nurse. He looked back once and saw Blaine smiling softly. That smile gave him strength.

. . . . . . . .

**This chapter was so hard to write. I kept finding excuse after excuse to not write it. So I found a good stopping point and I'll start another chapter. Next up: Weirdness **


	4. Chapter 4

**Time to see what happened to Kurt! I will gloss over the major medical details as I know I'll be wrong and frankly medical dialogue and the such bores me to tears. Lol Enjoy!**

**. . . . . . .**

**Last time on "Love Me Not":**

All too soon, they had Kurt signed and were waiting for Kurt to be called back. At some point, Kurt had slipped his fingers into Blaine's and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder. All that curly hair tickled at his ear and he found he liked it. Blaine sticking around for something as possibly morbid as this definitely put him in the good slash best friend category.

"Kurt Hummel?" A lady in blue scrubs called out.

Kurt and Blaine both stood. Without a word, they embraced, squeezing tight.

"I'll be here when you come back," Blaine promised in his ear.

"Thank you for everything. This officially makes you my best friend, you know," Kurt said as they pulled back.

"Good thing I already considered you mine," Blaine said with a wink.

They stood there for a moment, hands stretched between them. Finally, Kurt dropped his hand and followed the nurse. He looked back once and saw Blaine smiling softly. That smile gave him strength.

. . . . . . .

Kurt stood in his hospital room and cringed, gazing down at himself in the hospital gown; the very thin hospital gown. He was allowed to keep his socks on which just added a hideous element to the ensemble, but the floor was so damn cold, he would just deal with the look. He spent a good few minutes making sure every centimeter of his hiney was covered up. The distraction was nice. Any second now, they would come collect him and take him to the procedure room. Procedure room, he mused. He had never had anything more severe than a stomach ache when he was a little kid and the doctors just gave him a little cup of medicine. Now he was going to have an IV and other things that were definitely not natural to the human body.

"Mr. Hummel, are you ready?" a voice asked.

"Yeah," he said weakly.

Next thing he knew, he was on a gurney, being rolled into a large, cold room with lights so bright he had to blink quickly to adjust his sight.

Things started happening quickly, including what the nurse called, "a small poke", to put in the IV and then a cold sensation ran through his arm. The doctor told him they would be sedating him because the procedure could be "uncomfortable". He almost snorted. Yeah, a tube going down his throat might be considered a little rough to go through. That and getting whatever was stuck in his throat removed. They had decided since they were there and he would be sedated, they may as well try to remove as much of whatever it was as possible.

Laying there while people were walking around him telling him things and doing things to him, he looked up at his reflection in the large light above him. He decided to write in his journal to distract himself. Even if this would never make it onto the actual pages, his journal could comfort him, even here on this metal table.

_Dear Journal;_

_I am lying on a metal table and my ass is cold. All of this was never supposed to happen. I had gotten on the team, I should have had a simple, easy physical. Turn your head to the side and cough, you know, that sort of thing. Instead, here I am. There is some sort of funky thing going on in my throat and it is about to be shown live on high definition television. At least it's not the inside of my ass or something, for all to see. _

_What will I do if I have cancer? I am nineteen for crying out loud. Can this kind of cancer kill you? Will it maim me? Will I lose my voice forever? Here is the expected; WHY ME? _

_Cancer of the vocal cords, what kind of crap is that? If my voice changes, will it be deeper? Will I suddenly sound like James Earl Jones? That might be interesting._

_Blaine sure was the best friend a guy could ask for tonight. He got up when it was late and drove me to the doctor and went through all of this with me. Holding my hand and hugging me when I needed it. He has a very comforting hug. It had felt nice to be buried in Blaine's arms. His golden eyes had been so kind, so concerned…_

"Okay, Mr. Hummel, you're going to be dozing off for a few minutes and we'll see you when we're done," a deep voice said.

He felt a cold trickle through the IV and instantly grew tired. The last thing he thought of before he drifted off was the sweet affection that had seemed to roll off of Blaine when their bodies had been pressed together.

. . . . . .

A flash of light. Voices talking on all sides. Pain, lots of pain. The squeeze and release of a blood pressure cuff. Jostling as he is moved from one bed to another. Whispering of words he would rather not understand. Darkness again.

"Kurt? Hey buddy, open those peepers for me, would you? It's Dad and Carole here to see you. You just have to open your eyes," a warm voice said.

Kurt struggled against the darkness that wanted to keep him under and opened his eyes to see his dad's concerned face looking at him.

"There you are," he smiled. "Now you can't talk, okay? You are on a forty eight hour, no talking ban. Did you understand that, buddy?"

Kurt nodded his head and then grabbed at his throat. The pain was sharp and aching all at the same time.

"You in pain?" his dad asked.

Kurt nodded, just slower. His dad put up his hand. "Here I got you this little white board for you to write on. They said that nodding and shaking your head would be painful for a while. Just use this until you are feeling a bit better," his dad said.

Kurt took the little board and pen, feeling shaky and off balance.

_Do I have cancer?_ He wrote, his stomach in knots.

Burt's eyes were filled with worried. "We don't know yet. It will be a few more hours before they have the results."

_Did they remove whatever was in there?_

Burt nodded. "Yeah, it was this odd shaped tumor of sorts that was kind of twisted around your vocal cords."

Kurt screwed up his face knowing there had been something creepy in his throat.

_Gross!_

"I would imagine so," Burt said with a grin.

_Am I going to sound different?_

"It is pretty much guaranteed that you will sound different, buddy. As tightly as that thing was wound around your vocal cords, the doc said it was a miracle you were talking at all. It is like it was pinching off the cord, but somehow you still got a voice out of it," Burt said.

Kurt felt a hand on his leg and looked over to see Carole's loving and worried face. He smiled at her.

_May I have some water?_

"You should be able to. It is going to hurt like holy hell, but you should be able to. I will have to go get a nurse to make sure. I will be right back," Burt said and squeezed his leg as he got up.

After his dad left, Kurt greeted Carole then wiped off his white board.

_Is Blaine still here?_

Part of Kurt, in the blurriness of his mind, hoped Blaine would come in and hold his hand.

Carole smiled and nodded. "He is. Would you like to see him?"

Kurt nodded back with a grin before he grimaced from the pain.

"No nodding, no talking, sweetie, you've got to try and remember that," Carole chastised lightly.

_I have a feeling I will catch on quick. It is like my very own aversion therapy_. Kurt smiled. _I would like to see Blaine if someone could get him._

"I will go get him. I made him eat and take a nap. That boy has been waiting anxiously this whole time. Are you sure there isn't something more there than friendship?" Carole teased.

Kurt blushed.

_Carole! No! He is a sweet friend._

"Uh huh. Well, I'll go get your sweet friend and you two can chat as much as you're able to," Carole said with a smile and left the room.

Blaine walked in moments later with a tired smile on his face.

Kurt grinned at him.

_Hi Blaine!_

"Hey Kurt! It's good to see you awake. How are you feeling?" Blaine said, coming over to sit next to the bed.

_As long as I don't move around too much, it's just REALLY painful._

Blaine's brows furrowed. "I'm so sorry it hurts. But you look like you're doing okay," he said, scooting closer.

_Happy to see you. Makes me smile. Still nervous over results._

"I'm happy to see you, too," Blaine said with a pleased grin. "Still more waiting, huh? How can we pass the time?

Kurt thought for a moment.

_Sing to me?_

"Sing, huh? Since you're the one in the hospital bed, I can do that. Any requests?" Blaine smiled.

Kurt scooted over in the bed and patted the empty space.

_Sit with me. Sing anything._

"Anything huh? And you can't sing with me, so that's out," Blaine winked. "Let's see…," he thought and then he began to sing. The sound of his voice was so soothing. Then Kurt listened to the lyrics.

_Hello darkness, my old friend,_

_I've come to talk with you again,_

_Because a vision softly creeping,_

_Left its seeds while I was sleeping,_

_And the vision that was planted in my brain_

_Still remains_

_Within the sound of silence._

Kurt wrote furiously on his white board and showed it to Blaine with a raised eyebrow.

'_The Sound of Silence'? Really? Leave that to Simon and Garfunkel. Yuck._

Blaine laughed. "Ah, come on, it was just a little 'non-talking' humor."

_Try again, Anderson._

"Okay. Let me think," Blaine said. Then he started to sing again.

_There's nothing to do here_

_All just lie and complain_

_In bed at the hospital_

_Coming and going_

_Asleep and awake_

_In bed at the hospital_

_I've got one friend_

_Laying across from me_

_I did not choose him_

_He did not choose me_

_We have no chance_

_Of recovering_

_Laying in hospitals_

Kurt was slapping at Blaine's leg, holding his sign.

_Stop! It hurts when I laugh!_

Blaine smiled as Kurt was trying not to laugh. "Ah, I'm sorry, Kurt."

_I like it, though. You're funny._

"That's all I am trying for," Blaine said, winking.

_I've been alone_

_Surrounded by darkness_

_I've seen how heartless_

_The world can be_

_I've seen you crying_

_You felt like it's hopeless_

_I'll always do my best_

_To make you see_

_Baby, you're not alone_

_'Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

_'Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need to make it through..._

_Now I know it ain't easy_

_But it ain't hard trying_

_Every time I see you smiling_

_And I feel you so close to me..._

_And you tell me:_

_Baby, you're not alone_

_'Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

_'Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need to make it through..._

_I still have trouble_

_I trip and stumble_

_Trying to make sense of things sometimes..._

_I look for reasons_

_But I don't need 'em_

_All I need is to look in your eyes_

_And I realize..._

_Baby, I'm not alone_

_'Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna take us down_

_'Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need to make it through..._

_Oh, 'cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

_Cause nothing, nothing, nothing_

_Can keep me from lovin' you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_You know our love is all we need_

_Our love is all we need_

_To make it through..._

Kurt was staring at Blaine. His voice was so pure and beautiful. And the lyrics. Did it mean something? Did it not?

Suddenly his dad, Carole, and the doctor walked in the room. By the rocks in his stomach, he knew it was time for results. He grabbed onto Blaine's hand and held it for dear life.

_Baby, I'm not alone_

_'Cause you're here with me_

. . . . . . . .

**Isn't Blaine just the cutest thing ever? *sigh* I want one for my very own.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't gotten to the supernatural aspects yet. I am trying to build up the plot a little. Stay patient, dear readers.**

**Last time on "Love Me Not":**

Kurt was staring at Blaine. His voice was so pure and beautiful. And the lyrics. Did it mean something? Did it not?

Suddenly his dad, Carole, and the doctor walked in the room. By the rocks in his stomach, he knew it was time for results. He grabbed onto Blaine's hand and held it for dear life.

. . . . . . .

Burt and Carole surrounded Kurt, everyone touching him somewhere, giving him support through touch. Kurt was staring at the doctor, his eyes wide and full of fear.

"I'm not going to be all dramatic. Kurt, you do not have cancer. You are a perfectly healthy young man. You'll need to take another day at least to let those vocal cords heal. But you'll heal fast. We'll see you every couple of weeks to check up on you, but other than that, this horrifying moment is over. Now enjoy the rest of your life, but try not to use that voice for another day," Dr Li said with a smile, and walked out of the room.

A cheer went up in that small hospital room, everyone grinning and hugging. Despite the pain in his throat, Kurt let his head fall back on his pillow, tears streaming from his eyes. He hadn't known how much stress he had been under, how scared he was, until it was all over. His body was shivering and shaking. Blaine stopped cheering when he realized the bed was trembling underneath him.

"Kurt? Kurt, sweetie, you're okay," Blaine said, running his fingers along Kurt's cheek.

Burt came over and gently drew his son to his chest, rubbing his hands up and down Kurt's back. Rocking him slowly, he whispered in his ear.

"That's my boy. I knew you would be okay and you are. All this fear and strain is all over, buddy. I've got you now," he said as Kurt's body shuddered with sobs. Little squeaks came out of him as he cried. Eventually everyone started noticing the squeaks and smiles broke out. Burt lowered his son back on the bed as Kurt's sobs turned to hiccups and giggles, forcing the little peeps and screeches out of him.

Laughter slowly filled the room as the sounds Kurt was making lightened the mood. A feeling of joy and happiness took them over and the room was back to a spirit of celebration.

The rest of the day was spent entertaining Kurt, trying to get him to make the silly squeaking noises as he laughed. The doctor came in at one point to check on Kurt and had no problem with them making him laugh. It wasn't hurting him and that was what mattered. Blaine tickled him in the side at that moment and even the doctor couldn't help laughing. It was like a mouse on crack mixed with a Chihuahua with laryngitis.

. . . . . . . . .

Kurt was released the next day and spent it in the hotel room his parents had gotten. Blaine had had to return to classes but promised to come visit that night. Kurt had been practicing making sounds, only stopping when it hurt, which it did more often than not.

Carole was taking care of him, mothering him, making sure he had what he needed. It was odd for him. Though his dad and step mom had been together for so long, it still felt odd to have a mother figure. For him, his dad was everything. Father, mother, and whatever else he needed. Carole was much better at the practical side of mothering. Burt was trying, offering Kurt so much food, the room service folks knew him by voice. That and he had at least five blankets and seven pillows stacked around the bed. The fact that Kurt spent most of his time out of the bed, pacing the room, irritated his dad, taking away the one way he was able to care for Kurt. He wanted Kurt in bed the entire bed. Kurt had to write on his white board many times that it was his throat that had been operated on, not his legs or arms. Burt just grumbled and went to sit in front of the TV.

. . . . . . . . .

Blaine hurried back to the dorm and looked at his appearance before rushing out the door. He had missed Kurt today, but it had been good to catch up on his work. He had done as Burt had asked and gotten Kurt's assignments for him. The teachers all understood what he was going through and had given him a pass for the rest of the week, as long as he got his assignments done.

He sang on the way to the hotel, rehearsing the songs for the invitational for Extreme. He loved being in the group, had found a place full of like minded people who liked music as much as he did.

Finding a parking spot, he hurried up to room eight oh one, the best room of the hotel, apparently, and knocked on the door. Expecting Burt or Carole, he prepared himself to be polite.

But the door opened to reveal Kurt, looking utterly adorable in loose pajama pants and a t-shirt, his hair mussed.

"Hi Kurt! You look great," he said, wishing he could tell the young man that by great, he meant beautiful, breathtaking, even mouth watering.

Kurt put up a finger and looked like he was swallowing with a small grimace. In a tiny whisper, he heard a sweet sound. "Hi Blaine." Then he grinned, wide and proud of himself.

"Kurt, you sound wonderful! Great job," Blaine said, holding his arms open, giving him the opportunity to choose. Immediately, Kurt went into his arms and squeezed him tight. Blaine breathed him in, loving the natural, manly smell of the young man.

"Come on in, there Blaine. No need to stand out there just so you can hug my son," Burt's deadpan voice came from inside the room.

"Yes. Come in," Kurt whispered.

Blaine heard him, it was a tiny sound, but one full of warmth and filled Blaine's heart with such emotion, he almost wanted to call it love. But that was silly.

"Kurt, you need to watch how much you are using that voice of yours," Burt chastised.

Kurt stuck his tongue out at his dad. "Doesn't hurt. 's okay," he whispered. He turned to Blaine and pulled him over to sit next to him on the bed. "Sound different, huh?"

"Yeah, you do sound different, but who knows what you will sound like once you are all healed up. So far, it sounds like you'll have a beautiful voice. Who knows, maybe you will end up being a singer after all," Blaine teased.

Rolling his eyes, Kurt shook his head. "Not likely." He grabbed his white board and began writing quickly.

_I'm so glad you're here. It has been SO boring all day and my dad is driving me crazy. Invite me to go down to the café downstairs for coffee. Please?_

Blaine could understand. "Mr. Hummel, I was thinking of getting some coffee. Would it be okay if I took Kurt down to the little café downstairs? Just for a little while."

Looking over, Blaine could see Kurt giving his father his big pouty eyes, so beautiful and it was not dad proof.

"Don't give me the eyes, Kurt. Just take your cell phone and make sure you come back as soon as you feel tired. Take your white board just in case. I don't want you wearing your voice out. I wish you were still underage, Kurt. I'd ground your butt to your bed until I thought you were ready to get out and just walk to the bathroom and back," Burt grumbled.

Carole patted his arm. "He's doing just fine, honey. Better than even the doctors thought," she said, referring to the call they'd gotten from the doctor. Kurt had whispered into the phone and the doc said he sounded really good, healing fast.

Kurt was already in the bathroom, changing into jeans and combing down his hair, trying to style it without any product. He didn't care, though, he was breaking out of his mini prison.

Soon enough, Blaine and Kurt were headed down the hall to the elevator. Kurt was wearing a jacket, though they weren't going to even be stepping outside. He had his white board with him, as embarrassing as it was. But he knew his dad was only looking after him.

They were shown to a small table and Blaine gave their orders to the waiter. They sat close so Kurt could breathe his responses into Blaine's ear. Blaine couldn't help but feel flushed and feverish over the close contact. Especially the one time Kurt put his hand on Blaine's thigh to lean closer.

The young waiter came back and handed them their drinks.

Kurt smiled at him and quietly said, "Thank you."

The waiter stared at him, his breath coming quickly. "Y- you're welcome. Please, is there anything more I can get you?" He asked, a large, blissful smile covering his face, hope in his eyes.

Kurt blushed at the attention. "No, thank you."

The waiter looked crestfallen. "Please call on me if you have any need," he said, his voice pleading. He walked away, staring back at Kurt several times.

Kurt looked over at Blaine whose wide eyes matched his own. "What the hell was that?" he whispered.

"I have no idea. It's like he was under a spell or something," Blaine replied quietly. "I have never seen anything like that."

They talked quietly about the topic for a few more minutes until they changed the topic. Blaine told him about his assignments and Kurt whined as quietly as he could about it. Promising to help him with the topics he wasn't as good at, Kurt got happier and they talked about other things. Musical tastes, movies, books, travel stories; Blaine won that one. He had been to Europe. Kurt had been to New York.

Huddled together, still talking, a shadow fell over the table.

"I, uh, figured you had finished your drinks, so I brought you seconds. On the house," the waiter said, looking hungrily at Kurt.

"Oh, thank you," Kurt whispered.

The waiter handed one to Blaine without even looking at him.

Shocking them both, the waiter knelt next to Kurt. "I don't know if you are ill and that is why you are whispering, but I must know your answer. Here is my cell phone number, please call me anytime. But, please, would you have dinner with me? Please, it would be the answer to all of my dreams, the one word. Just say yes."

Kurt was truly creeped out and in shock from what was going on with this guy. He hoped Blaine would go along with what he was about to do. Glad that Blaine's hand was on the table, he clasped their hands together.

"I'm sorry. I have a boyfriend," Kurt said quietly. "I'm sure you will find someone soon. Now, if you would excuse us," he finished.

Immediately, the man rose and went back to the counter, his face withdrawn. Kurt could swear, he saw a tear streak down his face.

"Let's go," Blaine said, gathering Kurt's coat, white board, and his coffee.

Kurt nodded and took his coffee and they headed toward the elevator. As soon as the door opened, they quickly went in and hit the number for their floor. Just as the door was about to close, a hand held it open.

"Thank goodness, we caught it, I have got to get out of these shoes," a female voice said. Kurt and Blaine moved to the back of the elevator, standing close together.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have worn spike heels," a man said, holding the door for the two of them to step inside.

"Good evening," the woman said.

"Good evening," Blaine said.

"Hi," Kurt said quietly.

The man turned to Kurt. He had a wide smile on his face. "Hi there. Are you staying in the hotel? Would you like to go out for a drink?"

"Kevin! What the hell," the woman said, smacking his arm.

"I'm sorry, Bonnie. I finally found the person I am meant to be with. Please, say yes," he said, turning back to Kurt.

"No," Kurt said sternly. "I have a boyfriend and I would appreciate it if you left me alone," he finished, holding his throat in pain.

"I will leave you alone, but please, reconsider my offer," the man said, his eyes wide and intense.

The door ringed open for the couple's floor and the woman, Bonnie, pushed Kevin out, glaring at Kurt the entire way.

"What the holy fuck is going on?" Blaine asked, fury etched across his features.

Kurt shrugged, holding his throat in pain.

When they finally reached the door to the Hummel's room, Blaine turned to face Kurt.

"So, other than the crazy happenings of the evening, I seem to have acquired a boyfriend," Blaine said with a wink.

Kurt blushed. "Sorry," he mouthed.

"It seemed to help, so I didn't mind," Blaine. "I just wondered if this whole faux boyfriend thing gets me a kiss at the end of our little date."

Kurt turned even more red and gave a small smile. Blaine had been there for him as they'd entered crazy-ville. He leaned forward, eyes closed and pressed his lips softly to the corner of Blaine's mouth. He took in a deep breath as it felt like an electric shock shot through him at the contact. Unable to help himself, he shifted and kissed Blaine full on the lips. His lips were soft but firm at the same time. Kurt let out a breathless moan as their lips moved together.

Blaine couldn't believe this was happening. He had wanted to kiss Kurt since the very first time he'd heard this man and here they were, sharing the softest, sweetest kiss Blaine ever experienced.

When they pulled apart, they leaned their foreheads together, breathing deeply.

"That was amazing," Kurt whispered, his throat still sore.

"More than amazing. Your lips are magic," Blaine whispered.

After a moment, they stepped back. Blaine looked at Kurt, worried about his throat. "You need some rest for that throat of yours. Um. Are we going to tell your folks about the evening's happenings?"

They stared at each other for a moment. Then they both spoke at the same time.

"No."

. . . . . . . . .

**And weirdness abounds. What do you think? Reviews keep me typing. Odd, but true. It's like a magical power. LoL Have a good weekend, folks. I'll try to get a chapter out over the weekend.**


	6. Chapter 6

**For those of you who are my regular readers (hugs to you all!), you know I have insomnia. So my updates come at crazy times when I'm actually able to type. Who knows, maybe it will add to the craziness of the story.**

**. . . . . . . **

**Last time on Love Me Not:**

"No," Kurt said sternly. "I have a boyfriend and I would appreciate it if you left me alone," he finished, holding his throat in pain.

"I will leave you alone, but please, reconsider my offer," the man said, his eyes wide and intense.

The door ringed open for the couple's floor and the woman, Bonnie, pushed Kevin out, glaring at Kurt the entire way.

"What the holy fuck is going on?" Blaine asked, fury etched across his features.

Kurt shrugged, holding his throat in pain.

When they finally reached the door to the Hummel's room, Blaine turned to face Kurt.

"So, other than the crazy happenings of the evening, I seem to have acquired a boyfriend," Blaine said with a wink.

Kurt blushed. "Sorry," he mouthed.

"It seemed to help, so I didn't mind," Blaine. "I just wondered if this whole faux boyfriend thing gets me a kiss at the end of our little date."

Kurt narrowed his eyes at him with a grin, then shrugged and leaned in.

Blaine couldn't believe this was happening. He had wanted to kiss Kurt since the very first time he'd heard this man and here they were, sharing the softest, sweetest kiss Blaine ever experienced.

When they pulled apart, they leaned their foreheads together, breathing deeply.

"That was amazing," Kurt whispered, his throat still sore.

"More than amazing. Your lips are magic," Blaine whispered.

After a moment, they stepped back. Blaine looked at Kurt, worried about his throat. "You need some rest for that throat of yours. Um. Are we going to tell your folks about the evening's happenings?"

They stared at each other for a moment. Then they both spoke at the same time.

"No."

. . . . . . . .

They went back into the room and sat on Kurt's bed, quietly sipping their coffee. Blaine could tell that with the insanity of the night and trying to talk, he really needed some rest. His eyes were dull.

He leaned over to him. "Kurt, why don't you get some rest. We'll talk about what, um, happened when you come back to campus. That's tomorrow night right?"

Kurt nodded slowly and began writing on his white board.

_Thanks for the date and helping me with the crazies and… for the kiss. Maybe we can try it all again sometime. _

Kurt blushed a light pink and handed the white board to Blaine who scanned it quickly, a huge smile breaking out on his face. He used his hand to wipe the board clean. Then he took the pen from Kurt and wrote his own message.

_I agree. More date. Less crazy. More kiss. I might even dream about your lips. Is that okay?_

Winking and smiling, he handed it to Kurt who turned even more pink as he read the board. Blaine handed him the pen and gallantly wiped the board clean.

_Very ok. Want to get to know you and your lips more._

Blaine smiled as Kurt bit his lip in embarrassment.

_The feelings are very much mutual. I wish I could kiss you good night._

Kurt thought and then wrote.

_Let me walk you to the door._

Wiping the board again, Blaine made his goodbyes to Kurt's parents. Kurt whispered that he would walk Blaine to the elevator. His parents smiled at them, not believing a single word of it. The two young men walked into the hallway, smiling shyly at each other.

Blaine gently pushed Kurt against the wall and kissed him near his ear before whispering. "You are going no further than right here. I don't need to practice my boxing skills on the next insane guy to fall in love with you. Did you notice it was only after you spoke? Anyway, we'll get into that later. Now, we were here for some kissing, right?"

Kurt smiled and blushed yet again as he nodded. Closing his eyes, he puckered his lips and Blaine wanted to die with how adorable he was. Those soft pink lips ready for his. Not wanting to disappoint, he leaned in and met those lips with his. They both sighed at the contact. Blaine felt the sensation down to his toes. Moving his lips across Kurt's, he gave a slight moan as Kurt lightly sucked on his bottom lip. Kurt scraped his teeth lightly over that lip and Blaine felt his body reacting below the belt. He knew that would be going too far, though all he wanted to do was rub his burgeoning erection against Kurt to see if he was feeling the same.

Instead, he felt a soft hand run down his cheek. Kurt pulled back, his eyes confused.

"What is this? What is going on between us," Kurt whispered so lightly, Blaine had to move in closer to hear.

Blaine blushed. "I'm falling for you, Kurt. Not the crazy kind either. I remember the first time I heard your voice and I knew I had to meet you. You were laughing with Mercedes and it was such a beautiful sound. That day when I asked you directions to a class and realized it was you, I couldn't have been more thrilled. And to have a friendship grow out of that was like a dream come true. But I had to tell you I'm falling hard. You don't have to say anything or respond in any way, I just had to make sure you know," Blaine finished, his honey eyes sincere.

"The night I called and asked you to take me to the clinic; yours was the first number I called. I could have called Finn or Mercedes or any number of people I've known longer than you. But when I thought about who would bring me the most comfort during this situation, I just called you," Kurt breathed against Blaine's ear. "You've been such a kind friend. And as we held hands, hugged, touched, shared the intimacy of this whole situation, I think I started to fall for you. I have definitely fallen for your lips and hands," he grinned. "Know what I wish?"

"What do you wish?" Blaine asked, his pulse thundering through his body.

"I wish you'd wrap your arms around me, body to body, and kiss me like you mean it. I know you're holding back a bit. While I appreciate it and it shows me how sweet you can be and how much you care, I need something else from you," Kurt uttered.

"Tell me what you need and I will do my best," Blaine whispered.

"Be mine? We can try it for a while and if we don't like it we can just be friends. Something in me feels like we would be rushing things, but it feels so right. What do you think?" Kurt said, twisting his hands nervously.

Blaine stared at him, his heart thudding in his chest. This couldn't be happening. Kurt had taken his secret desire and spoken it aloud. Be his? He'd been Kurt's since the moment he had heard him laugh across the café.

In answer, he did what Kurt had asked of him earlier. He wrapped his arms around Kurt, bringing their bodies flush and tilted his head to kiss Kurt like he'd always wanted to. He didn't worry about time or injuries or passersby or crazy lovesick people or school. Nibbling his way across Kurt's lips, he nipped at them until Kurt opened his mouth. Blaine's tongue stroked Kurt's and they both moaned at the sensation. Taking it one step further, Blaine sucked on Kurt's tongue, feeling the answering shudder in the body under his.

Placing his hands on either side of Kurt's face, he kissed him softly, then more firmly; more and more until he was thrusting his tongue into Kurt's mouth. Light moans rent the air and hands eagerly grasped at each other. Blaine's hands took hold of Kurt's hips and brought him even closer, giving his hips a small twitch. He didn't want to freak the man out, but he wanted Kurt to know what he did to him. He didn't keep doing it, though, because he knew that with Kurt's supple body willingly moving against his, he wouldn't last long. Already he could feel Kurt's burgeoning erection growing against his leg.

"You are mine," Blaine finally whispered into Kurt's ear. "I'll text you later." He thrust against him one more time, and nipped at his lower lip before walking away.

Hearing a small whimper, he looked back and had to pause. Kurt was completely debauched. His hair was a mess, his face red, lips swollen, pants tented out.

Feeling bad, he walked back to his boyfriend – boyfriend! – and took him gently in his arms. He hummed into his ear, a soothing tone, while rubbing his back. It took a few moments, but Kurt was able to calm himself enough to kiss Blaine goodnight after fixing his hair quickly.

They smiled happily at each other and Blaine waited for Kurt to get into the room before he walked to the elevator.

Kurt walked into the room and locked the door behind him.

"Hey buddy, we were just about to order something to eat. You hungry?" his dad asked, going over the menu.

Kurt sat next to his dad, leaning his head on the man's strong shoulder.

"They have crepes?" Kurt whispered, his stomach finally showing some interest in food. "Can I get it with some bacon?"

"Sure thing, bud," his dad said.

His dad called in the order and within minutes the order was delivered. The waiter set up their small table with the different dishes. He kept passing small glances to Kurt. Burt noticed too and stood in front of Kurt protectively. Kurt smacked his dad on the arm and gave him a raised eyebrow. The waiter asked if there was anything more he could get them.

Kurt couldn't help but see if it happened again. "Yes, please. Could I have some lemon and honey for my tea and a small slice of New York style cheesecake for dessert? Thank you," Kurt said in a soft voice.

The waiter's eyes lit up and his face glowed with instant infatuation. "Is that all I can get you, sir? I could bring you anything you want. I could even take you out somewhere if you'd like."

"Uh, the kid told you what he wanted now, get lost before you lose your tip. I want a different waiter to bring up the rest of the order," Burt said, standing directly in front of the waiter.

Though the waiter shrunk back from Burt, he kept trying to peek glances at Kurt around the large man.

"Please, sir, I will behave. I would love to continue serving the beautiful young man. Please," the waiter begged.

"This is ridiculous. Get out of my room and do not return here again. I will be reporting you to your manager," Burt growled.

"But, sir, I am in love. All I want is for him to be happy," the man pled.

"Out!" Burt yelled.

The man sniffled, but did as he was told, stealing one last, sad look at Kurt. "Good bye, my love," he said dramatically.

But slammed the door in the guys face and turned around, his face comically confused. "What the hell was that all about? Have you seen that guy before, Kurt?"

Kurt shook his head. He and Blaine had decided not to tell his parents, but now that his father had seen such a blatant display, he felt it was right to share. "But something like that happened downstairs, too. One of the waiters professed undying love."

Carole was staring at him, wide eyed. "How crazy!"

"That's not all," Kurt admitted hesitantly.

"There's more?" Burt demanded.

"When we were in the elevator there was a couple and the man asked me out right in front of his girlfriend or wife or whoever. I don't know why it's happening, Dad. But it's freaking me out," Kurt said honestly, his voice hoarse.

"Alright. Well, first things first, no more talking this evening. You sound too raspy and tired. Let's sit down and eat. Then you can have your dessert and go to bed. I'm going to call down and complain and ask for a female waitress," Burt said, all business now.

Kurt and Carole sat down and ate their late dinner, whispering between them on what could be the cause of what is going on. Burt finished on the phone and joined them. The conversation changed to what movie they all wanted to watch after dinner. When Kurt's dessert showed up, Burt met the person outside the door and didn't let them even have a glimpse inside.

. . . . . .

After his parents were asleep, Kurt texted Blaine.

K: Hi boyfriend! We are boyfriends now, right? Are you awake? It happened again!

Blaine texted right back.

B: Hi yourself boyfriend. :) I'm awake. Doing homework. What happened this time? You were supposed to be safe in your room.

K: We ordered a late dinner and I had to test it in front of my parents and merely asked to add a couple things to the order. The guy offered to take me out and when Dad got pissed, he begged to keep serving me. Sooo creepy. I spilled it all to my parents. I may need a bodyguard.

B: That's what boyfriends are for, babe.

K: Babe, huh?

B: Yeah, I think you're a babe, so I may as well say it to your face. lol

K: Hmm, what shall I call you? I have it! You are 'holy shit'.

B: WHAT?

K: Well, when we were making out, I felt 'you' against me and that was my first thought. Holy shit!

B: I can't decide if I'm going to blush or beat my chest like King Kong. :)

K: I have it. You are now 'Gorgeous'. I have spoken.

B: Well, if you have spoken, then some pour soul is in serious trouble!

K: I wonder what happened to all those guys after we left.

B: I don't know, babe. But I'm going to suggest you get some sleep. If you are now my boyfriend and going to be home alone in your single dorm tomorrow, I will require some heavy making out. You need to be rested.

K: I just got the most delicious tingle through my body.

B: Good! Oh and I highly suggest you don't talk around anyone on campus unless it's me or family. We seem to be immune to you. Now go to sleep.

K: Fine. xoxoxoxox

B: Sleep well. xoxoxoxox :P

K: Did you just slip me the tongue over a text.

B: Maybe.

K: ROFL See you tomorrow Gorgeous

B: Right back at you, Babe.

. . . . . .

**Once Kurt heals, things will change even more and a beloved OC from another of my stories will be making a cameo. Can't wait to see how it works out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright. Let's get Kurt all healed up, reveal his new voice, see what's going on. Is there anyone else who HAS to listen to "Being Alive" everyday and watch the video clip? Seeing him belt out that last note and the angles of his jaw and neck are just gorgeous. *sigh* It gives me chills to the bones.**

**Last time on "Love Me Not":**

After his parents were asleep, Kurt texted Blaine.

_K: Hi boyfriend! We are boyfriends now, right? Are you awake? It happened again!_

_Blaine texted right back._

B: Hi yourself boyfriend. :) I'm awake. Doing homework. What happened this time? You were supposed to be safe in your room.

_K: We ordered a late dinner and I had to test it in front of my parents and merely asked to add a couple things to the order. The guy offered to take me out and when Dad got pissed, he begged to keep serving me. Sooo creepy. I spilled it all to my parents. I may need a bodyguard._

B: That's what boyfriends are for, babe.

_K: Babe, huh?_

B: Yeah, I think you're a babe, so I may as well say it to your face. lol

_K: Hmm, what shall I call you? I have it! You are 'holy shit'._

B: WHAT?

_K: Well, when we were making out, I felt 'you' against me and that was my first thought. Holy shit!_

B: I can't decide if I'm going to blush or beat my chest like King Kong. :)

_K: I have it. You are now 'Gorgeous'. I have spoken._

B: Well, if you have spoken, then some pour soul is in serious trouble!

_K: I wonder what happened to all those guys after we left._

B: I don't know, babe. But I'm going to suggest you get some sleep. If you are now my boyfriend and going to be home alone in your single dorm tomorrow, I will require some heavy making out. You need to be rested.

_K: I just got the most delicious tingle through my body._

B: Good! Oh and I highly suggest you don't talk around anyone on campus unless it's me or family. We seem to be immune to you. Now go to sleep.

_K: Fine. xoxoxoxox_

B: Sleep well. xoxoxoxox :P

_K: Did you just slip me the tongue over a text._

B: Maybe.

_K: ROFL See you tomorrow Gorgeous_

B: Right back at you, Babe.

. . . . . . . .

The next day Kurt made sure to only speak around his parents. They drove him back to his dorm, Carole going shopping to refresh his small refrigerator. Blaine planned to visit once they got him settled in. Kurt was going to try using his full voice that evening. He was nervous. Already, just from his whispers, he could tell his voice was much higher than it was before. Now, not only would be feminine faced, he would have a feminine voice. Exactly what he wanted. He may as well have a sign on his back that says "Please beat me up, I'm a girly gay" and wear skirts.

He did feel better being back in his familiar dorm room. He took a long hot shower and went through his entire moisturizing routine before returning to his entire family, including Blaine, squished into his tiny room.

"Did you enjoy your shower?" Burt asked, a bit sardonically. He was eager to get back to Washington, his work load was piling up.

Kurt nodded. "All I need right now is a coffee and I'll be good to go," he said out loud.

Everyone froze, hearing his voice. It was higher pitched, soft and sweet. "What the hell?" Kurt cursed. "Why do I have to sound like a girl?"

"You don't sound like a girl, Kurt," his dad said.

"Well, kinda," Finn said.

Blaine's eyes flared. "Watch it, Frankenteen," he growled. "Kurt, I think your voice sounds lovely."

Kurt saw the exchange and couldn't help but blush and look at Blaine with stars in his eyes.

"Finn Hudson, if I hear you insulting your brother – who, by the way, has been through hell the past few days – I will revoke your single room and lower your spending money to zero. Is that clear?" Carole said, getting in her son's face.

Finn's face turned bright red and he looked down. "Yes, ma'am. Sorry, Kurt."

"All I ask, Finn, is some compassion. I have to get used to sounding like this, something I'm going to have to deal with for the rest of my life," Kurt said, his voice breaking. "It's not like he doesn't have a point though. I dress like a girl, I shop like a girl, and now, I sound like a girl. Can you imagine the bullying that is going to happen now? It was bad before. Now, I can't even imagine," Kurt said, a tear escaping his eye.

Blaine went and put his arm around Kurt. "I'll be here for you, Kurt."

Burt glared at Finn before turning to Kurt. "Kurt, you are a Hummel and we don't take crap from nobody, you know that. But if it gets unbearable, we will transfer you or do whatever it takes to have you safe and happy."

He took Kurt in his arms and rubbed his back gruffly. "You are stronger than you know, son," he told him.

"Thank you, Dad," Kurt sniffed. Life always seemed better from his dad's arms. No matter how old he was.

They began the goodbye process and within forty five minutes, the room was empty except for Kurt and Blaine.

"How are you feeling, babe?" Blaine asked, coming and sitting next to him on the bed. Taking his hand, he rubbed it on his cheek.

"Overwhelmed," Kurt whispered, nuzzling his head into Blaine's hand. "I hate this voice, Blaine. What am I going to do? Why couldn't they just leave the tumor in there until they figured out it was benign? Then I would still sound like a man, at least."

"Baby, you don't have to whisper around me. I like your new voice," Blaine said.

"Why? I sound like a woman? Yeah, I got on Finn for agreeing, but that's just because I can. I can't stand it. And what the hell is with the whole attracting guys thing? Is it because I sound like a woman?" Kurt wondered.

Blaine thought for a moment. "I like your voice because it's sweet and gentle, just like you. I'm also very sure that when you get pissed, you'll be able to sound like your old self. Why don't we head down to the café and we can do a little test now that your voice is healed properly. See if we can tell what is going on. What do you think?"

Kurt nodded after a moment. Then he smiled so big, Blaine couldn't help but smile back. "What is it?"

Kurt blushed. "It's kind of our first date as a couple," he said quietly.

Blaine grinned. "Ah, you're right. Would you like to go somewhere else instead? That little Italian restaurant maybe?"

A dreamy look came on Kurt's face. "Can we save that for a happier time? The café will do for now. If it doesn't go well, we'll have a quick escape back up here. You'll be there, right Blaine?" The dreamy look turned into fear.

Blaine cupped Kurt's chin and turned it to look into his eyes. "I will be by your side the entire time. As soon as you feel uncomfortable or want to leave then we are out of there. I will also beat up anyone who gets out of hand," he said, his eyes hard.

"That look on your face is really hot. You are my hero," Kurt said, wrapping his arms around Blaine. "And at least with this freaky ass voice of mine, I can still kiss you," he said and slanted his mouth against Blaine's.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt, claiming his mouth with his tongue. He wrapped his hand in Kurt's hair and pulled his head closer if possible. Kurt groaned, the higher pitch sending electric shocks through Blaine's body.

"Do it again," Blaine muttered.

"Do what?" Kurt asked.

"Groan, that high pitched sound," Blaine begged, rubbing his hands up and down Kurt's sides. He leaned in to encourage him, nuzzling his neck.

Kurt moaned loudly and Blaine groaned in return, the sound of his voice turning him on.

Blaine stood and pulled Kurt to him, sucking at the base of his neck, taking in each sound Kurt gave off. His pants got tighter and tighter.

Blaine pulled back, stopping all contact.

Kurt looked at him with a small whimper. "Baby," he said, reaching out to him.

Blaine looked at him, his golden eyes on fire. "Look at me, Kurt. Feel me," he said, taking Kurt's hand and together they palmed his throbbing erection. "Your voice does this to me. Those little moans and groans make me hard. I want to lay you down and have my way with you, with you whispering in my ear. I could be inside you listening to you mewl and cry out as I moved and stroked your prostate until you screamed. Oh, baby, I want to hear you scream my name. This is all from your new voice. I want to be with you, Kurt," Blaine said, breathing against Kurt's neck. Kurt, meanwhile, was whimpering and still working his hand against Blaine's erection.

"I want you, too, Blaine," Kurt moaned. "Please," he begged. Then he stopped, taking his hand off Blaine's cock. "I think we should go get coffee."

Kurt's complete reversal had Blaine confused. "What's wrong, babe? Did I do something to make you feel uncomfortable?"

"No," Kurt said, blushing and turning away.

"What is it, Kurt? We just started this relationship and we need to be honest with each other. If we don't we will fail as a couple. I wanted to make sure you knew that your new voice turns me on. Now you shut down on me and I don't understand. Can you tell me?"

"I don't know what I'm doing," Kurt blew, plopping himself on the bed.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked, walking over to the bed and sitting beside Kurt. He rubbed his back, trying to ignore the soft curve of his back leading to his round ass.

"I'm a virgin," Kurt whispered, pulling his pillow over his head.

"That is not a bad thing, Kurt. It's wonderful that you have saved yourself for someone special. I wish I had. My experiences weren't all bad, but they weren't driven by emotion or caring," Blaine said, still rubbing his back. "Call me twisted but the thought of you being a virgin turns me on like crazy."

Kurt turned on the bed, looking up at Blaine. "Really?"

"Oh yes, really," Blaine assured him. "Being able to touch you for the first time, see you for the first time, oh my god, I want that so much. But it's up to you. When you are ready, of course. Damn it, it seems like I'm pressuring you. I'm sorry, you just surprised me. I figured someone as beautiful as you would have found someone by now."

Kurt turned over, looking at Blaine. "I've had plenty of crushes, but nobody has liked me before. Not until you. And the creepos at the bar. Nobody would ever want to touch me, much less be with me. Can we go get coffee now? I'm so embarrassed," he pleaded, his blue eyes shining into Blaine's honey eyes.

"Sure," Blaine said, holding his hand out to Kurt. Tugging a little hard until Kurt was in his arms, he wrapped his arms around him.

"I want to be with you, Kurt. All the way. Every way. I want to be your first. New voice, old voice, it doesn't matter," Blaine said, running his hand down to cup Kurt's round ass. "You are like a piece of perfection in this hideous world and I want you. Never doubt that." With that, Blaine sealed his mouth to Kurt's, thrusting his tongue inside, tasting every surface, sucking on his tongue. Cupping his ass with both hands, he ground himself against Kurt, letting him feel his now painful erection. When he realized his cock was rubbing against Kurt's hard cock, he let out a loud moan of satisfaction.

"That's right, baby," he crooned, leading Kurt's hips into a rhythm against each other.

Kurt couldn't understand the sensations that were running through him. He could feel Blaine's erection against his and it felt so good to rub against it. Blaine's hands holding his ass was overwhelming and made his blood boil.

"Blaine, Blaine, baby," he panted. "I'm gonna come." He sounded panicked.

"Good, that's what I want you to do. If you come, I will," Blaine promised. "Relax, baby, move with me."

Kurt paid attention and began moving with Blaine, their hips rotating together. Their moans filled the room and soon Kurt was panting and whining.

"Come for me, baby," Blaine encouraged, desperate for his own orgasm.

At his words, Kurt stiffened and groaned, grasping Blaine tightly as he came.

Blaine, seeing Kurt's reaction, immediately came, holding onto Kurt so neither of them fell.

. . . .

After cleaning up and recovering from his first real orgasm, Kurt was more than eager to go get coffee. They left the room, holding hands, then putting their arms around each other, then stopping and kissing. Finally reaching the café, Kurt ordered their coffee. The female clerk rang them up without a problem. The man preparing the coffee, however, couldn't take his eyes off Kurt. He had to start over several times because he was so caught up in Kurt. Finally, as the man was staring, Blaine kissed Kurt in a way where there was no mistake who he belonged to. The female clerk ended up making their coffee and gave their money back.

They went to a table and sat next to each other, sharing light touches and kisses as they drank their coffee. Blaine boldly asked if he could stay the night. Kurt agreed as long as they only slept. Blaine agreed, having just wanted to hold his boyfriend.

As they finished and went to walk out of the café, somebody grabbed Blaine and Kurt's hands.

"My friends! It has been so long! I see this time it is Kurt who is dealing with a problem. We'll be in touch, boys. First we are on the search for a taco for me and some chocolate for the big guy," a woman said. She was short with long salt and pepper hair. Her eyes were bright and friendly. The man with her was huge. Easily six foot five, slightly dark skinned, and bald.

"Um, who are you?" Blaine finally asked.

"Of course you wouldn't remember! I'm Moira and this is Ahmet. We're here to help you. Expect my call, my sweets.

. . . . . . . . . .

**Anyone remember Moira and Ahmet? Kooky and a bit psychic. Sorry about the mid story porn. Blaine just got all horny and took over the story. hehehehe**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it has taken so long to update. Real life is a bitch. Hope you enjoy!**

**. . . . . . **

**Last time on "Love Me Not":**

After cleaning up and recovering from his first real orgasm, Kurt was more than eager to go get coffee. They left the room, holding hands, then putting their arms around each other, then stopping and kissing. Finally reaching the café, Kurt ordered their coffee. The female clerk rang them up without a problem. The man preparing the coffee, however, couldn't take his eyes off Kurt. He had to start over several times because he was so caught up in Kurt. Finally, as the man was staring, Blaine kissed Kurt in a way where there was no mistake who he belonged to. The female clerk ended up making their coffee and gave their money back.

They went to a table and sat next to each other, sharing light touches and kisses as they drank their coffee. Blaine boldly asked if he could stay the night. Kurt agreed as long as they only slept. Blaine agreed, having just wanted to hold his boyfriend.

As they finished and went to walk out of the café, somebody grabbed Blaine and Kurt's hands.

"My friends! It has been so long! I see this time it is Kurt who is dealing with a problem. We'll be in touch, boys. First we are on the search for a taco for me and some chocolate for the big guy," a woman said. She was short with long salt and pepper hair. Her eyes were bright and friendly. The man with her was huge. Easily six foot five, slightly dark skinned, and bald.

"Um, who are you?" Blaine finally asked.

"Of course you wouldn't remember! I'm Moira and this is Ahmet. We're here to help you. Expect my call, my sweets."

. . . . . .

"What are you talking about," Kurt demanded.

"Ah, Kurt. Don't get upset," Moira said kindly, coming closer to him. "I don't have time to explain everything, but obviously things are changing in your life. You are going to need me. There will be questions and the universe will give me the answers."

"Um, I think you have the wrong people. We don't believe in psychics and all that," Blaine said.

"You will, sweetie. Don't you worry about that. Now, Kurt, come Monday, there will be a great ending in your life. Blaine, you will want to be near him sometime in the afternoon. Do not doubt this," Moira said, staring into Blaine's eyes.

Blaine shivered under the force of her stare and simply nodded.

"We will talk again soon. Here," she said, handing Kurt what looked like a tarot card. "My number is on there. Call me if you need me sooner."

With that the tall man and Moira walked into the café and didn't look back. Kurt and Blaine stood there for a moment alternately staring at each other and at the café. Finally, they wandered silently back to Kurt's dorm room and sat on the bed.

Kurt stared at the card Moira had given him. "What the heck is this anyway?"

"I think it is a tarot card. It says 'Two of Cups' on the bottom. I had a goth friend in middle school who thought she was a witch because she owned a tarot deck and the book that defined them," Blaine said with a slight smile. "You could probably Google it and find the meaning."

"I think I will," Kurt said. "This whole thing has freaked me out. I want to see if this has some sort of meaning that applies to us."

He walked over to his desk and pulled up Google on his laptop, typing in 'Two of Cups'. Seeing that Wikipedia had extensive definitions, Kurt clicked on it and began reading out loud.

_To understand the Two of Cups, you have to look at the image. A man and a woman stare into each other's eyes, sharing their emotions by way of the cups. The wings and snakes form a Caduceus, and with the lion head present, the elements are similar to the Chimera and suggest danger or heroism in the transaction._

_There is romance between them, a sexual attraction. The Two of Cups shows power that is created when two come together. This is the card that lovers want to see, and, in fact, the Two of Cups is the minor arcana equivalent of the Lovers in many ways. The Two of Cups has a deeper meaning as well. Whenever two forces are drawn together, there is the potential for bonding. This card can stand for the union of any two entities - people, groups, ideas, or talents. In readings, the Two of Cups tells you to look for connections in your life, especially those that are one-on-one. Now is not the time to separate or stay apart. It is the time to join with another and work as a partnership. If you are in conflict, look for truce and the chance to forgive and be forgiven. If you are struggling with two choices or tendencies within yourself, seek to reconcile them._

_Usually, the Two of Cups is welcome in a reading, but it can also sound a note of warning. The energy of Two can be very compelling. They create between themselves a world of their own that can feel exclusionary to outsiders. "Two's company; three's a crowd." Make sure that the tendency to pair off is not creating disharmony in your situation._

"It sounds like us, doesn't it," Kurt said, smiling.

Blaine came over and looked at it over Kurt's shoulder before nuzzling into his neck. "I like this, definitely. Especially the part that says we create a world of our own," he said, nibbling at the base of Kurt's neck.

"Look, it adds more in the description," Kurt said, breathless, leaning his head back against Blaine for a moment, lost in the feelings Blaine was stirring in him.

_Partnerships and unions are represented by the Two of Cups. Much like the Lovers card in the Major Arcana, energies come together to create a mutual bond. Beauty, power, and electric vibrations occur, bringing romance and sexual energy to the scene. Platonic relationships also benefit from the Two of Cups. This is the card that signifies reconciliation. Struggles come to an end, and harmony is restored to even the most hostile of relationships. Inner conflicts also come into play when this card appears. An inner peace is created. Expect to feel strongly connected to others, but also to other entities that bring two together like ideas or talents._

"Blaine, look, I don't get this. The pictures online are all of a man and woman, even the description is of a man and woman. Our card from that lady has two men. Is it a mistake?" Kurt asked.

"Or is it a message from the universe?" Blaine said with his eyes wide, grinning.

"Ooh, freaky," Kurt laughed.

"I love the sound of your laugh," Blaine said, turning Kurt's chair and pulling him up and into his arms. "It sounds like angels."

"You mean little girls giggling?" Kurt asked, relaxing into his embrace.

"Stop that, Kurt. This is who you are now. I love the changes in you. Apparently so do a lot of other men, but I'm the lucky one who gets you. You need to accept yourself. What did that card say, something about inner conflicts and peace? You have to find peace in who you are. You express yourself so beautifully through your wardrobe and your sense of self. You need to find that same expression in your voice. Learn to love the way you sound, babe. Confidence is sexy, remember that. So if I find you unbelievably sexy now, how much more sexy would you be when you accept yourself. I'd come just being in your presence," Blaine ended, his voice a whisper in Kurt's ear as he ran his fingers up and down Kurt's arms.

Kurt was breathing heavily. "This isn't fair, Blaine. We agreed to just sleep when we got back," he whimpered.

"Who said we can't do just that," Blaine said, licking a line from Kurt's ear to his collar bone. "I'm simply enjoying you for a moment."

Kurt moaned. Grabbing the hair on the back of Blaine's head, he pulled the shorter man to him and attacked his lips, licking at his lips and demanding entrance with his tongue. Blaine relented and their tongues swirled around each other, tasting, teasing, enflaming.

Blaine broke away, noting that both of their pants were tighter. He knew he had to stop now or he wouldn't stop. Kurt's wish had been to sleep, not to fool around or make love. He didn't say anything about teasing.

"Why'd you stop?" Kurt asked, touching his swollen lips.

"It's bed time, that's why," Blaine said, slipping his shoes off.

"You asshole!" Kurt yelled before breaking into a laugh.

"Just following your rules, babe," Blaine said with a wink.

. . . . . . .

Monday brought the return to classes. Kurt had a simple plan. Don't speak. In all of his classes, it was very easy to sink into the background. All the people who wanted to kiss ass by giving all the answers always sat up front anyway. Kurt never did that, but he would occasionally talk to a classmate. Especially if someone had a fabulous outfit on. He would really have to watch himself. He had seen at the café that even if he spoke to a woman with a man nearby, the crazy crept in.

The day went by slowly; like each second lasted an hour as he controlled his desire to speak. He saw a woman with sensational boots and his mouth had opened. When he realized what he was doing, he'd had to pretend he was yawning so he didn't look like an ass.

He traded chatting with texting. All day he texted Blaine, telling him everything he would have spoken aloud. When they met for coffee between classes, Blaine had complained that he'd had to empty his text inbox because it was too full. Kurt just shrugged, smiled, and told him to prepare for the rest of the day.

Finally, classes were over and Kurt went back to his dorm to study before gymnastics. He was able to get through the majority of his homework before he decided to stop and get ready. He didn't want to be late on his first actual day of gymnastics. Luckily, his voice had nothing to do with double back flips and dismounting off the pommel horse.

Entering the gymnasium, he found a place for his bag and began stretching so he would be loosened up before he was instructed on what to do.

That was when everything went wrong.

The coach called out, "When I say your name, tell me you're here." He began calling out names and everyone said 'here'.

"Fredrickson?"

"Here."

"Hodges?"

"Here."

"Hummel?"

"Here," Kurt called out, then slapped his hand over his mouth.

Twenty or more men turned and looked at him. He was surrounded on all sides by men in various stages of stretching.

"Hey Hummel," a blonde next to him said. "Need some help with your stretching?"

The brunette doing the splits in front of him said, "You look amazing in those pants. It shows off your muscle structure beautifully."

Those further away started moving closer and their voices were mingling together.

"You have extraordinary eyes."

"If you want to tumble, I'll be your spotter."

"I have never seen anyone with skin as pale and gorgeous as yours."

"Hummel, I want you. Let me take you out."

Kurt was frozen, he had no idea what to do. There were more and more of them coming around him complimenting him or coming on to him. Even the coach was walking over, though he looked more confused than anything.

"Kurt!"  
Kurt looked over and saw Blaine standing off to the side, Kurt's bag over his shoulder.

"Kurt, come on, we gotta get out of here," Blaine called.

"Kurt? Your name is Kurt? That name is as hot as you," a guy said close to his back.

"Kurt, come on, let's just fuck! We can get it on in the locker room," a tall, dark skinned man called.

Kurt was scared. There were so many of them between him and Blaine. He didn't know what to do.

"Move it! Get out of my fucking way!" Blaine was shoving guys out of the way, shouldering others to get them to move. "Come on, Kurt!"

Finally, Kurt saw a way through, dipping and bending to stay out of their way. He met up with Blaine halfway who physically helped him back through until they were free.

"Run," Blaine said and they both ran out of the gym. They ran until they were back at Kurt's dorm, making sure nobody followed them.

They both collapsed on the bed, breathing hard.

"Hey Kurt?" Blaine panted.

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm safe in saying you're off the gymnastics team," he said.

"Yeah. I think so," Kurt said with a snort. "Know what else?"

"What?" Blaine replied.

"That woman with the tarot card said I would need you and there would be an ending on Monday. She was right," Kurt stated.

"I'm officially freaked," Blaine said.

"Well, I've been freaked since lunatic guys have started coming on to me and chasing me around. But yeah, I'd agree and say I'm freaked with an extra helping of What the Hell," Kurt agreed.

. . . . . . .

**This is unedited and I apologize for that. I hope you liked it. I'm excited for the next chapter and hopefully I'll be able to get to it soon. Love and hugs to all my readers!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it's been longer than I usually like to go between updates. Kurt is going to find a new love in this chapter! (Just a funny side note. I save these chapter files as LMN 1 or whatever chapter number. It always makes me think of Lifetime Movie Network.) Oh and if you haven't read "Struck By Lightning" by Chris Colfer, I highly recommend it. It actually gave me a lot of food for thought. One more thing, I promise. For those who don't know, Moira is pronounced MOY-ra and Ahmet is AH-met.**

. . . . . . . .

**Last time on "Love Me Not"**

"Kurt, come on, we gotta get out of here," Blaine called.

"Kurt? Your name is Kurt? That name is as hot as you," a guy said close to his back.

"Kurt, come on, let's just fuck! We can get it on in the locker room," a tall, dark skinned man called.

Kurt was scared. There were so many of them between him and Blaine. He didn't know what to do.

"Move it! Get out of my fucking way!" Blaine was shoving guys out of the way, shouldering others to get them to move. "Come on, Kurt!"

Finally, Kurt saw a way through, dipping and bending to stay out of their way. He met up with Blaine halfway who physically helped him back through until they were free.

"Run," Blaine said and they both ran out of the gym. They ran until they were back at Kurt's dorm, making sure nobody followed them.

They both collapsed on the bed, breathing hard.

"Hey Kurt?" Blaine panted.

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm safe in saying you're off the gymnastics team," he said.

"Yeah. I think so," Kurt said with a snort. "Know what else?"

"What?" Blaine replied.

"That woman with the tarot card said I would need you and there would be an ending on Monday. She was right," Kurt stated.

"I'm officially freaked," Blaine said.

"Well, I've been freaked since lunatic guys have started coming on to me and chasing me around. But yeah, I'd agree and say I'm freaked with an extra helping of What the Hell," Kurt agreed.

. . . . . . .

After Kurt got out of the shower, he sat with Blaine on the bed. "I think we should call Moira. She was right once, I would be interested to see what she says. At least listen."

Blaine nodded, running his hands through Kurt's clean hair. "I love your hair. It's so soft when it doesn't have any product and it's so elegant when it is all styled. And the way it smells, god, it just hypnotizes me. And yes, I agree about seeing Moira. Call her tomorrow. I'm still a bit freaked out and just want to chill out with you. Maybe we can meet Moira for lunch," Blaine continued, his hands moving down and massaging Kurt's shoulders. "Oh, baby, your shoulders are all knotted up."

Kurt leaned into Blaine's magical fingers. "Mmm, that feels wonderful. I'm not surprised about the knots, I was almost crushed in a sex riot by a bunch of gymnasts. For some that may be porn, for me, it would have been slightly more scarring," he said, chuckling wryly, trying to not shudder. But the more he thought about it, the looks on those men's faces; hungry, intense, determined; echoed through his mind.

"Kurt, baby, are you okay? You're shivering," Blaine said, bringing Kurt closer.

"Honestly, Blaine, how could I be okay? All I can see is their faces coming at me, this fake emotion of lust and almost love in their eyes. What if they had gotten hold of me? What would they have done?" Kurt asked, turning to gaze at Blaine with terrified eyes, tears forming and falling softly down his cheeks.

"Come here, sweetheart," Blaine murmured, laying down and pulling Kurt tightly into his side and stroking his face. Kissing him softly, he sang a song softly in his ear.

_Would you dance_

_If I asked you to dance?_

_Would you run_

_And never look back?_

_Would you cry_

_If you saw me crying?_

_And would you save my soul, tonight?_

_Would you tremble_

_If I touched your lips?_

_Would you laugh?_

_Oh please tell me this._

_Now would you die _

_For the one you loved?_

_Hold me in your arms, tonight. _

_I can be your hero, baby._

_I can kiss away the pain._

_I would stand by you forever._

_You can take my breath away._

As Blaine continued to sing, an angelic voice joined his, weaving a brilliant melody throughout his, turning the song into something surreal and magical.

_Would you swear_

_That you'll always be mine?_

_Or would you lie? _

_Would you run and hide?_

_Am I in too deep?_

_Have I lost my mind?_

_I don't care _

_You're here tonight. _

_I can be your hero, baby._

_I can kiss away the pain._

_I would stand by you forever._

_You can take my breath away._

Blaine paused in singing and the angelic voice continued, the voice gaining confidence and emotion pouring from each word.

_Oh, I just want to hold you._

_I just want to hold you._

_Am I in too deep? _

_Have I lost my mind?_

_I don't care_

_You're here tonight._

_I can be your hero, baby._

_I can kiss away the pain. _

_I will stand by your forever._

_You can take my breath away._

_I can be your hero._

_I can kiss away the pain._

_And I will stand by you forever._

_You can take my breath away._

_You can take my breath away._

The song ended with their eyes glued to each other, both of their breath having been taken away by the song.

"What happened just then, Blaine? How did I do that?" Kurt asked, sitting up, his eyes wide with disbelief.

"I'm not sure, but I don't think I've ever heard something so beautiful," Blaine sat up too, shaking his head. "That was stunning, Kurt."

"You really think so?" Kurt had to ask, his cheeks pink.

"I do, it's crazy. I heard your audition for Extreme and obviously this wasn't even the same voice. But, you just showed musical skill that few have ever shown without years of training."

Kurt opened his mouth to talk, but was unable to speak for a moment. "I can sing?"

"Um, that was more than singing, but simply put, yes, you can sing," Blaine chuckled. "You have got to retry out for Extreme."

"That's all well and good, Blaine, but one, this new voice doesn't mean I don't get stage fright. And two, do you not remember what just happened in the gym? There are plenty of guys in Extreme and that might be a little distracting."

"This is so frustrating," Blaine groaned.

"Uh, yeah! This is what I've gone through since all this started. Nothing but frustration. Screw this," Kurt said and reached for the tarot card sitting on his nightstand. Dialing star six seven so his number wouldn't come up on any caller ID, he put in Moira's number and waited through several rings before Moira picked up.

"Kurt! I'm so happy to hear from you," she said cheerfully.

"How did you know it was me? I blocked my number," he said indignantly.

"Sweetheart, that kind of stuff doesn't stop me. Now, do you and Blaine want to come see me? I understand you want some answers about your voice. I'd be happy to talk to you," she said.

"Yeah, I think we do. Where are you located?" he asked.

Moira gave the address and instructions. "See you soon!"

. . . . . .

After sneaking out the back door of the dorm, just in case, they were on the way. The address was only fifteen minutes away and soon enough they were slowing down as they neared their destination. The odd thing was, there were no houses or apartment buildings nearby. The area was filled with shops and gas stations.

"Well, according to the directions, her house should be right where that espresso stand is," Kurt said as Blaine circled around once more.

Log Cabin Espresso looked just like it's name. It was one of the bigger stands that you could step inside to order as well as drive through. There was a large 'Out of Business' sign on the door. The outside was faux log cabin and as they pulled up to one of the windows to recheck the address, a head popped out the drive through window.

"You found us!" Moira said cheerfully, making them both jump in shock.

"You live here?" Blaine asked from the driver's seat?

"Why not?" Moira smiled. "You boys go park over there or you'll attract customers. You wouldn't believe how much people don't understand a 'Closed' sign," she said shaking her head.

Silently, Blaine moved the car and put it into park. They looked at each other.

"I really have no words," Blaine said.

"Me either," Kurt agreed.

They walked hand in hand to the door and before they could knock, Ahmet opened the door and let them in. They stood there, looking at how the two had changed the place. Gone were the stools and counter, making the space actually livable. There was one espresso machine left in one corner and a few syrup bottles. In the middle of the floor was a rocking chair, a camping chair, a tv tray and a small refrigerator. Between all these were several large pillows and the floor was covered in a deliciously thick area rug. There were shelves high up on the walls and they could see rolled up sleeping bags and neatly folded clothes.

"Shoes off, boys. Can't have you dragging dirt in here. I don't have a vacuum," Moira said, her ever present smile welcoming.

They both slipped off their shoes, Kurt glad he'd come in his running shoes and not his knee high boots.

"Can we offer you a coffee? Ahmet has turned out to be a genius with the espresso machine. He found a recipe book of coffee drinks and almost memorized it. What'll it be?" She asked.

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other, feeling a bit like they were in the Twilight Zone.

"Come on, now, don't be shy. You don't mind, do you, Ahmet?" she smiled.

Ahmet shook his head and went to turn the machine on, expertly flipping switches and dials.

"Uh, I would love a grande non fat mocha," Kurt finally said.

"I will take a tall medium drip," Blaine said. "Thank you, sir."

"Yes, thank you," Kurt added.

"Grab a cushion, make yourselves at home. Then we'll have a chat about what's going on," she said.

Soon, they were settled in to the surprisingly comfortable cushions – like a bean bag chair but with actual fluff inside. They each had their coffee and had complimented Ahmet on how truly delicious they were.

"Before anything else," Blaine said. "I want to thank you for warning us about today. I barely got there in time and it would have been very ugly if I had been any later."

Moira nodded, her dark eyes serious. "My warnings always seem to be more accurate than anything else," she said. "I'm glad you took heed. But that is over now, as I told you. That is the big ending. I say big because if none of this would have happened, Kurt, you would have gone on to become a national championship gymnast. But the universe had something different planned for you from the moment of your birth."

"How do you know these things," Kurt asked, his hand reaching for Blaine's out of habit.

"This is how I have always been. Just as Blaine has always had a heart full of compassion and giving. And you have been a tower of strength for those who need you, though that tower has sometimes made it hard for people to break through. That's why Blaine was meant for you and you for him. You have the strength he needs to give and he has the compassion that breaks through your walls. A perfect pairing," she beamed.

Kurt and Blaine turned and looked at each other, surprise on their features before blushes and smiles of happiness took over. It felt right to hear those words, as if the knowledge had already been there, deep inside them.

"Now, Kurt, you are the main reason we are here today, are we not?" Moira confirmed. Ahmet sat next to her and held her hand. The longer they were connected, it seemed like the stronger she was looking, stronger and younger. Both of them seemed to receive this rejuvenation. Kurt looked at Blaine and he could tell his boyfriend had noticed the same thing.

"Yes," Kurt finally said. "I had surgery on my vocal cords and they warned me about a change in my voice. And boy did it change. I had a normal, guy voice and now I sound more feminine than Liza Minnelli," Kurt said venomously.

"Kurt, I don't know if your musical lover has already figured it out, but you are now a countertenor, a very rare, very treasured vocal range," she said softly.

Blaine's eyes widened. "I wondered, but I wanted to ask our director to be sure."

"That doesn't mean I enjoy sounding like a girl. And what the heck is with the man riots whenever I speak. It's not like I'm singing or anything. Hell, in gymnastics today, all I said was 'here' and it started," Kurt said, the frustration building up again.

Blaine scooted his cushion closer to his boyfriend and began running his hand up and down Kurt's back with one hand and holding his other hand.

"Kurt, some people are born a little more special than other people. They may not realize it in their own lifetime or they may realize it and push it away. Sometimes, like you, their differences interfere so drastically with their lives, they have to find some way to deal with it. This is where you are. You are, unfortunately, going to be forced to do something about it or end up harming yourself."

"But what is it? What did one simple surgery do to make my voice like the freaking gay pied piper?" Kurt demanded.

"Kurt, baby, she's trying to help," Blaine murmured in his ear.

Taking a deep breath, Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand in thanks. "I apologize. I'm sure you can imagine how frustrating this whole thing has been for me. I was relatively invisible in the world and now, well, now I have to either not talk or risk a riot."

"That must be incredibly frustrating. I have heard of a case like yours before, so I think I know how to help you if you are willing to work at it," Moira warned.

"I'm willing to do anything at this point. This has only been a couple days and I am at the end of my rope. Can you at least tell me what is going on?" Kurt practically begged.

"Open your mind, sweetheart," Moira said. "Nothing that has happened to you has been normal, right? So we have to think outside the norm."

Kurt's eyes narrowed. "How far outside of the norm?"

"Have you ever heard of a siren?" Moira asked.

"I take it you don't mean a siren on a cop car," Blaine said plainly.

"No, I think she means the kind that would supposedly lure men from their ships at sea and kill them. Am I right?" Kurt asked miserably.

"On the nose," Moira said.

"Well, shit," Kurt said.

. . . . . .

**What do you think? Sorry it's taken so long to get the new chapter out. Hope you liked it. Saw SBL today and it was WONDERFUL! I'm so proud of Chris!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I guess the end of the world forgot to happen, so that's a good thing. : ) I am using the term of 'siren' loosely, for my needs in the story. Anyway, read on my friends….**

. . . . . . .

**Last time on 'Love Me Not':**

"But what is it? What did one simple surgery do to make my voice like the freaking gay pied piper?" Kurt demanded.

"Kurt, baby, she's trying to help," Blaine murmured in his ear.

Taking a deep breath, Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand in thanks. "I apologize. I'm sure you can imagine how frustrating this whole thing has been for me. I was relatively invisible in the world and now, well, now I have to either not talk or risk a riot."

"That must be incredibly frustrating. I have heard of a case like yours before, so I think I know how to help you if you are willing to work at it," Moira warned.

"I'm willing to do anything at this point. This has only been a couple days and I am at the end of my rope. Can you at least tell me what is going on?" Kurt practically begged.

"Open your mind, sweetheart," Moira said. "Nothing that has happened to you has been normal, right? So we have to think outside the norm."

Kurt's eyes narrowed. "How far outside of the norm?"

"Have you ever heard of a siren?" Moira asked.

"I take it you don't mean a siren on a cop car," Blaine said plainly.

"No, I think she means the kind that would supposedly lure men from their ships at sea and kill them. Am I right?" Kurt asked miserably.

"On the nose," Moira said.

"Well, shit," Kurt said.

. . . . . . .

"Wait, I thought siren's were female?" Blaine asked, holding tightly to Kurt, realizing his boyfriend was shaking lightly.

"They are, typically. I don't think Kurt is a 'by the book' siren. I don't know if there is an exact word for him, but everything you are experiencing is very similar to the siren. The way the siren would be able to enchant men with her voice because she knew how to use that voice. Our voices are nothing but sound waves. Sirens were able to control the sound waves so only certain ones were used. For some reason, those waves were the ones that connected with the men," Moira said. "Think of it like pheromones. Certain people are attracted to certain pheromones. The siren was able to control which sound wave would attract the males. Kurt, I think you need to get to the point where you can recognize which sound waves you are using and alter your voice. In that way, you can control the way people react to you."

Kurt paused for a moment, taking it all in.

"I take it that's where you come in?" Blaine asked, rubbing Kurt's hands in his own.

"Yes. I can put Kurt under a light hypnosis and teach him how to literally see the sound waves and how it feels in his throat. When he learns how to control his voice, he won't sound different, per se, but the way people react will be different. It should be relatively easy as long as Kurt works at it. Otherwise, things will continue as they are now," Moira said, looking at Kurt with sympathy.

"Why would this happen to me," Kurt asked. "I'm a guy. I may be gay, but Jesus, that doesn't make me girly."

"Well, Kurt, like I said. This isn't by the book. Nothing necessarily is. Have you ever heard of Casanova? He had a form of this and used it to his advantage to sleep with all the women he could," Moira shared.

Kurt shuddered hard this time. "I could not even imagine taking advantage of that. Those people in the gym were like animals. When can we try this hypnosis thing? I want this to stop," Kurt said, completely serious.

"Well, if you're up to it, we can give it a try today. We may need to try it a couple times depending on how susceptible you are to hypnosis. But you look pretty desperate, so that should help," Moira grinned. "Alright, let's get this show on the road. Ahmet, the candles and sage, please. Kurt, do you want Blaine to stay with you?"

"Oh, yes, please," Kurt said hopefully.

"Good. He will help ground you," Moira said, standing and grabbing the sage from Ahmet.

"Wait a second," Kurt said, reminded of something. "Why weren't Blaine or my family affected by my voice?"

"Because they already loved you," Moira said, distracted.

Kurt felt Blaine freeze beside him. He looked over at the red-faced man. Kurt couldn't help the tear that fell from his eye. "Blaine," he whispered, "look at me."

The curly haired man hesitantly peered at Kurt, his golden eyes filled with fear.

Kurt's heart was overflowing and he smiled so brightly that Blaine couldn't help but smile too. "You love me?"

"Since the first time I saw you," Blaine whispered, looking pale.

Kurt pulled him into a tight hug and Blaine squeezed back, relieved but scared to have his feelings put out there.

"I love you, too," Kurt whispered, kissing Blaine on the neck.

Blaine looked at him, a delighted grin covering his face before he kissed Kurt lightly. His love nearly overwhelmed him, though he knew this wasn't the time or place for it.

"Are you ready, my little lovebirds?" Moira said with a pleased smile. "Ahmet will be behind me providing me with energy from the other side. Pay him no attention. Okay?"

"Yeah," Kurt said, with one last squeeze for Blaine.

Kurt was arranged comfortably against the cushions with Blaine holding one hand. Moira began speaking softly to him, Ahmet breathing deeply behind her. Kurt concentrated on her voice, slowing his breathing, relaxing into her words and the feel of Blaine's warm hand around his. Soon, there were no voices to listen to, Kurt was floating on a cloud of comfort.

"Kurt, can you hear me?" Moira asked.

"Yes," Kurt said softly.

"What do you see around you?"

"Clouds," he murmured.

"For the rest of the time, as you speak, you will see your voice as a rainbow as it exits your mouth. Do you understand?" Moira asked.

"Yes," Kurt responded. In the place where he was floating, he saw a short stream of colors exit his mouth when he said the word. "Wow."

"Do you see the colors?"

"Yes," Kurt said, filled with wonder. "It is so beautiful." He was surrounded by the colors streaming from his mouth as he spoke. Gentle greens and blues, bold reds, oranges, and yellows.

"I want you to look for one color in particular. Look for the violet color. It will be near blue and indigo. When you can recognize the color, I want you to concentrate on it. Do you understand?" Moira asked gently. "Once you concentrate on the color, I want you to start telling me about Blaine."

"I understand," Kurt responded, watching the colors circling him as they left his mouth. "Blaine is the most wonderful human being. He is so kind, oh, there it is," he noted, seeing the pretty violet color escape his mouth. It was not as bright as the other colors, but as he continued to speak, he watched it. "It is so beautiful. Blaine is beautiful too. His eyes are like honey or amber when he wants me. From the start of all of this, he has been there for me. My hero, my safety. I think I fell in love with him the night he took me to the doctor. He was so kind and considerate. The violet is getting darker and more vibrant, like the other colors," Kurt said in a dreamy voice.

"Kurt, the violet color, that tone in your voice is what attracts others to you. I want you to keep talking about Blaine, but I want you to try and make the violet color go away. Feel your voice, feel the colors, the waves coming out of your mouth. Taste it, find out what makes the violet color different," Moira encouraged.

"Okay. Blaine is my best friend. He came to rescue me when the gymnastics team came after me," Kurt said, watching the violet color continue to stream from his voice. "I want to be with Blaine. Maybe that will happen soon," he said.

Blaine turned red, but neither Moira or Ahmet bothered to look at him. He shifted his position subtly, unable to keep his body from responding to what Kurt had said.

"Blaine is talented. He should sing all the time. Twenty four hours a day would never be long enough to get my fill of his voice," Kurt said, working at controlling the colors. As he continued to talk, he experimented with different tones and keys, seeing how the colors moved and spiraled around him. "I could see myself being with Blaine for a long time. I hope he feels the same," Kurt continued softly. As he said those words, the violet faded completely. He repeated the same words and the color returned. It felt like he had to tune his voice like a radio. But as he kept speaking, he got more and more control of it, trying to recognize it without looking.

"Concentrate, Kurt, you're doing it," Moira said, laying her hand on his forehead. "Keep the violet inside you."

Kurt had no clue what words were coming out of his mouth anymore as he concentrated on keeping the violet gone. Moira had mentioned taste and there was a subtle flavor behind each color, flavors he could come to recognize in time. Violet had a strong, appealing flavor, but hidden underneath, Kurt detected a slight bitterness to it. That helped him recognize it enough to keep it from coming out. He continued talking and experimented with what was coming out of his mouth. Encouraging the other colors to come out, he kept the strong taste of the violet hidden away.

"Alright, Kurt, you are doing wonderfully. I'm going to wake you up now. You will be able to sense the colors and flavors of your voice so you can continue practicing. You will wake happy and confident, ready for a great day with Blaine. You will gain control over your voice very quickly. Wake in five, four, three, two, one," Moira said.

Kurt felt himself rise through layers of clouds before he opened his eyes and smiled. "That was amazing. I'm guessing the violet tones are the ones that attract people?" he asked, looking at Moira.

"Yes. We are limited creatures. We don't use our entire brain. What you are dealing with is what someone would deal with if they were using at least half of their brain power. If you can work on this and concentrate on keeping the violet out of your voice, you shouldn't have any more problems," Moira said.

Kurt leaned up slowly and gave her a warm hug. "Thank you so much. I don't know what I would do if I had to live with this for the rest of my life. I seemed to get control of it there at the last. I know I'll be able to recognize that tone." Kurt said. His body felt extremely calm and relaxed. He could still feel the shadows of the rainbows.

"Work on this every day, Kurt. It's just like working out a muscle. The more you work at it, the stronger you'll be, the less people will bug you," Moira said. "Call me with questions."

They all shared some coffee before Kurt and Blaine departed, sharing hugs and promises to call soon.

Kurt was feeling great, energized, but a little off balance at the same time. Blaine put his arm around his boyfriend and escorted him to the car.

"You're a little wobbly there, babe," Blaine said with a grin as he opened the door and helped Kurt inside.

"But I feel awesome," Kurt said with a giggle.

Blaine walked around and got in his side. "I am thinking we should get you back to your dorm room so you can chill out. Maybe we can watch a movie or talk so you can practice with your voice."

"Sounds good to me!" Kurt said with a grin.

They arrived back at the dorm and went in through the back, just until Kurt was more confident in his voice.

Kurt opened the door and locked it behind Blaine.

"Blaine?"

"Yeah, babe?" Blaine asked, going over to sit on the bed.

"I'm so glad you told me you love me, or well, I guess Moira did. I've been hiding my feelings for a while," Kurt said, looking down. "I didn't know what to do. I've never had a boyfriend before, I've never had a crush that was returned. Although, to me at least, this is more than a crush. I love you, Blaine Anderson." As he said the words, he watched the rainbow leaving his mouth and surrounding him. No violet streams appeared so he was pleased.

Blaine stood back up and came over to rest his hands on Kurt's hips. "I love you, too, Kurt. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. I just… I didn't know if it was too soon. The day I first saw you in that coffee shop and heard your laugh. Then when you shared your map, there was something about you. I couldn't stop thinking about you. The more I saw you, the more I talked to you. You are so kind and compassionate, thoughtful and beautiful. I had no choice but to fall in love with you," he said. He blushed prettily, his long lashes covering his golden eyes. "I never believed in love at first sight until I met you."

Kurt lifted Blaine's chin and looked into his eyes. "That makes me the luckiest man in the world." He lowered his lips to Blaine's and kissed him gently. For a few minutes, their lips moved innocently, sweetly, against each other, learning each other.

"Blaine?"

"Yeah, babe," Blaine repeated.

"Will you make love to me?" Kurt whispered, looking at him with wide, sincere blue green eyes.

"Are you sure, baby?" Blaine asked. "It has been a pretty emotional day. I don't want you to do more than you are ready for."

Kurt's eyes seemed to light on fire, turning bright green. He pulled Blaine closer, until Blaine could feel Kurt's erection pressing into his thigh. "I'm sure," Kurt said, his voice low and throaty. Kurt, while distracted by the friction he was finally getting on his cock, noticed that his voice was more mixtures of red and orange with tendrils of yellow throughout.

"Okay," Blaine whispered, his golden eyes blown with lust.

Kurt leaned in and slanted his mouth over Blaine's thrusting his tongue inside the other man's mouth. Blaine quickly reciprocated, grabbing Kurt to him and roaming his hands over his boyfriend's body.

Kurt stood back, panting. "Clothes, too many clothes," he muttered. His hands moved quickly over Blaine's button up and pushed it off his shoulders.

"Oh my god," he muttered, seeing Blaine's body. "I… you… I," he stuttered. Unable to express his attraction to the man. "So beautiful," he finally spit out.

Blaine tried undoing Kurt's shirt but quickly got frustrated. "How about we strip ourselves," he muttered.

"Good idea," Kurt breathed. He made quick work of his boots, pants, and undershirt.

Soon, they stood in front of each other in their boxer briefs, both with erections straining against the fabric.

"Kurt," Blaine whispered. "You are unreal, stunning."

"All I know is that if you don't touch me soon, I'm going to come in my boxers," Kurt said desperately. He questioned his attitude, but slightly remembered, as if in a dream, that Moira had said he would be confident. This was definitely beyond how he would usually act.

"Damn, Kurt," Blaine said and stripped off his boxers, his thick cock springing up and hitting him in the stomach.

Kurt swallowed then slid his own boxers off, his cock, pale but long and hard, stood out proudly.

They silently moved to the bed, Kurt stripping the comforter off. He laid down and opened his arms to Blaine. His boyfriend crawled onto the bed and lay on top of him, both of them gasping and moaning at the feeling of their cocks rubbing against each other.

They lay there, kissing, nuzzling and nipping at each other's necks and chests. Blaine licked and scratched his nails down Kurt's nipples, causing the other man to buck up, crying out in pleasure. Continuing down his body, Blaine licked down Kurt's lightly toned abs until he reached Kurt's hips. He suckled at Kurt's hip bone, leaving a deep purple bruise. Kurt was moaning, pulling at Blaine's curls as Blaine reached over and created a matching bruise on his other hip.

Finally, Blaine reached Kurt's cock and flicked his tongue against the leaking tip.

"Blaine!" Kurt cried out, his hips rising, needing more.

Blaine didn't tease him, instead he took Kurt fully in his mouth, hollowing his cheeks.

Kurt wanted to cry at the sensations coursing through him as Blaine licked and sucked at his cock. He wanted to come, but he was determined to go all the way first.

"Blaine, please, I need you inside me," Kurt whimpered. "Please. I want to be yours in every way."

"You want to bottom, baby? It's up to you," Blaine panted against his ear. He kissed Kurt deeply and Kurt moaned at the salty taste of his own pre-come on Blaine's tongue.

"Yes, please. I'll try topping sometime, but this first time, I want to feel you inside me, please, Blaine. I am so close, but I want to feel you first," Kurt begged.

"Alright, baby, hold on. I have to prep you first," Blaine said, trying to hold on to his own control. He reached into the nightstand for the lube. He quickly slicked up his fingers and teased at Kurt's entrance. Kurt moaned and pushed against his finger, so he slid it inside him, through the tight ring of muscle, gasping at the tight hole that seemed to want to swallow his finger.

"Move, please," Kurt said, tilting his hips up, loving the feeling of something inside him other than his own fingers.

Blaine began moving and as Kurt instructed him, he added another finger. Blaine had to stroke himself just for some friction as he became overwhelmed by the feeling of taking Kurt. His boyfriend begged for another finger and Blaine obliged, moaning as Kurt began fucking himself down on the fingers.

"I'm ready, Blaine. Please, I need you inside me," Kurt cried.

Blaine slicked himself up and lined up at Kurt's entrance. Leaning forward he claimed Kurt's lips as he slowly eased his way inside, swallowing the sound of Kurt's scream. They continued kissing until Blaine was fully seated inside Kurt.

"Are you okay, baby?" Blaine asked him, searching Kurt's face for any sign of pain or discomfort.

"Oh yes, Blaine. Please move, please!" Kurt begged.

Leaning down over his lover, Blaine tucked his arms under Kurt's shoulders and began pushing and pulling inside him. He watched as Kurt's eyes rolled back and his mouth opened to a perfect O at the new sensations.

Soon, Kurt's hips met his thrusts and there was nothing in the world except them. They stared into each other's eyes. Blown green eyes met blown honey eyes and they cried out, moaned and groaned.

Blaine could feel his orgasm building and began thrusting harder and faster, Kurt's cries showing his approval.

"B-Blaine, I'm going to come," Kurt whimpered.

"Yes, baby, come, I want to see you come," Blaine whispered, grasping Kurt's cock and stroking him once, twice until Kurt came, shooting come all over his stomach and chest. Over and over, his cock throbbed and more come leaked out until Kurt lay there, limp.

Blaine, satisfied that Kurt had come, let himself go and came with one more thrust, filling Kurt with his come. It was an amazing feeling, like he was claiming Kurt as his own and he was. He would never let Kurt go. He was Blaine's for as long as Kurt would have him.

Both of them hissed and Kurt whimpered as Blaine pulled out and collapsed next to his lover. He leaned over and kissed Kurt.

"I love you, Kurt Hummel," he murmured over Kurt's lips.

"I love you, Blaine Anderson," Kurt replied sleepily. "I am so glad you were my first. That was the most amazing experience of my life."

"For me as well," Blaine said.

He wanted Kurt to be able to sleep comfortably, so he got a warm, wet cloth from the bathroom and gently cleaned Kurt from top to bottom. Then he covered him with the comforter. He quickly cleaned himself up and joined Kurt in the bed, pulling his body close.

"Sleep, my love," Blaine whispered.

. . . . . . .

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. This will be the last chapter for the next couple of days due to the holidays. No matter where you are or what you celebrate, I wish you the happiest of holidays, peace, and love. Much love to you all.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I am so sorry for the long delay in continuing this story. So much crap has happened it would take an entire chapter of author notes just to convey it. This will probably be a short chapter, but I'm hoping to get back into the swing of things. I've missed you all!**

**. . . . . . . .**

**Last time on "Love Me Not":**

"They are, typically. I don't think Kurt is a 'by the book' siren. I don't know if there is an exact word for him, but everything you are experiencing is very similar to the siren. The way the siren would be able to enchant men with her voice because she knew how to use that voice. Our voices are nothing but sound waves. Sirens were able to control the sound waves so only certain ones were used. For some reason, those waves were the ones that connected with the men," Moira said. "Think of it like pheromones. Certain people are attracted to certain pheromones. The siren was able to control which sound wave would attract the males. Kurt, I think you need to get to the point where you can recognize which sound waves you are using and alter your voice. In that way, you can control the way people react to you."

Kurt paused for a moment, taking it all in.

"I take it that's where you come in?" Blaine asked, rubbing Kurt's hands in his own.

"Yes. I can put Kurt under a light hypnosis and teach him how to literally see the sound waves and how it feels in his throat. When he learns how to control his voice, he won't sound different, per se, but the way people react will be different. It should be relatively easy as long as Kurt works at it. Otherwise, things will continue as they are now," Moira said, looking at Kurt with sympathy.

Later…

"I love you, Kurt Hummel," he murmured over Kurt's lips.

"I love you, Blaine Anderson," Kurt replied sleepily. "I am so glad you were my first. That was the most amazing experience of my life."

"For me as well," Blaine said.

He wanted Kurt to be able to sleep comfortably, so he got a warm, wet cloth from the bathroom and gently cleaned Kurt from top to bottom. Then he covered him with the comforter. He quickly cleaned himself up and joined Kurt in the bed, pulling his body close.

"Sleep, my love," Blaine whispered.

. . . . . . . . .

_Dear Journal,_

_You would not believe the day and night I had! I found out I have something almost non-human going on inside me and I am no longer a virgin…. And I'm in love! It came out almost accidentally that Blaine loves me and I was able to admit to him that I feel the same. It's because he loved me before my throat surgery that he was unaffected by the 'siren' aspect of my voice._

_Right now, my boyfriend (boyfriend! I'm still reeling!) is off getting breakfast for us before class. He insisted that I stay in bed and rest because I'm a bit sore from last night. Oh journal, when I've thought in the past about what my first time would be like, I never, ever was able to imagine what I experienced last night. Blaine was so gentle, so loving, and so damn sexy! I saw him naked and I just about fainted, his body is perfection. And journal (I'm writing this in a whisper, so hush!), Blaine is huge! Who knew he was hiding that in those colorful pants he wears. It did hurt at first, but the pleasure was so strong that every little twinge and burn was well worth it. I can't wait to do it again. _

_Moira and Ahmet worked a miracle through hypnosis and I'm literally seeing the world in a new light. I've been talking and practicing seeing the colors of my words. The violet streams are easier and easier to recognize and I'm able to prevent it from coming out instead of having to correct it after it's already coming out. _

_Blaine wants me to audition for Extreme again and I'm considering it. It would be the ultimate test of control. We'll see how I get through today and maybe I can audition tomorrow. Journal, my entire life has changed due to a freaking cyst on my vocal cords. I sound like a girl, I can attract men with a whisper, and something in me is not quite human. Half the time it all scares me to death, but honestly? I'm thrilled that something in my life is extraordinary. Maybe that something is me. _

_Goals for today:_

_ -Start no sex riots_

_ -Re: sex riots, control my voice so no violet escapes_

_ -Learn everything I can about my boyfriend, Blaine_

_ -Research sirens and maybe try to figure out why the hell this is happening to me, though I'm beginning to not mind it._

_ -Make love with Blaine again._

_ -Maybe even twice!_

_K.E.H._

. . . . . . . .

"Hey Kurt, coffee and food," Blaine called, coming through the door balancing a bag and cup tray.

"Oh, thank you, Blaine," Kurt said, hurriedly going over to relieve him of the cups and shutting the door.

They sat on Kurt's bed; Kurt a little gingerly. He was a bit achy, but inside he thrilled at each sensation, loving the fact that Blaine had made love to _him_, that he loved _him_.

"How are you feeling?" Blaine asked quietly as they shared a giant muffin.

Kurt's cheeks burned. "I'm good, thank you. About last night," he said.

Blaine froze and looked at him with wide eyes filled with worry.

Kurt hadn't noticed and continued on before he lost his courage. "It was everything I could have ever dreamed of. You were wonderful and I just want to say thank you for making my first time something I will remember for the rest of my life," he said, finishing in a whisper.

Blaine visibly relaxed and grinned from ear to ear. He moved their food onto the night stand and gently pushed Kurt back onto the pillows. He leaned over him and softly kissed his boyfriends full lips, loving the taste of him, sweetened by the muffin and coffee.

"Kurt, you were perfection last night. I had no idea that such pleasure could even exist. You are the most beautiful, sexy, desirable man I have ever known. The thought of being able to touch you again, of the gift of being able to be with you again, makes me the happiest man alive," Blaine whispered, running his fingers over Kurt's face, through his hair, his voice soft but full of emotion.

"Well, Blaine Anderson, you have also made me the happiest man alive. And this gift you speak of," Kurt said with a twinkle in his eyes. "You can open it and partake whenever you so desire."

Blaine stared into his eyes, his own golden eyes darkening with need. He leaned down and softly brushed their lips together, wringing a deep moan out of Kurt. "You can be assured that I will partake, and soon. Right now, unfortunately, it is time to get ready for class."

Kurt whined loudly and then stopped abruptly when he realized the violet streams were coming from his mouth. He concentrated and grounded himself to gain control. "That truly sucks. But since I don't mind going to class with a hard on, please continue to kiss me."

Blaine grinned and leaned down.

. . . . . . . .

Kurt did end up going to his first class with a hard on and was thankful he'd chosen an extra long sweater. Each class was a test for him. He would concentrate before speaking to anyone, but made sure to talk in every class to at least one or two people. He had to try, had to perfect the control he was gaining. At one point, someone made a sudden joke and Kurt burst out in laughter, but had to cut it off in a fake cough because he saw a violet stream begin to leave his mouth. That was a close call.

By the time classes were over, he felt like he was well in control over his siren nature. Now it was time to learn more. While Blaine was in Velocity rehearsal, Kurt wandered through the campus library, gathering several books on mythological creatures before opening his laptop and consulting Wikipedia.

After reading the website and sorting through the books for over an hour, Kurt stopped and rubbed at his temples. He had learned nothing new. Sirens were always women and for the most part, lived in the sea. Their siren song would attract men and the sirens would then kill them, mostly by drowning. They had so many different names, it boggled the mind. They didn't exist in modern day, there were no current stories of incidents with sailors and sirens. No odd tales of children or males born with siren capabilities.

Kurt realized he was a freak of nature.

Kurt texted Blaine, hoping he was out of practice.

Kurt: Are you done yet?  
Blaine: Almost. What are you doing?

Kurt: Studying up on sirens and realize there's a whole lotta nothing out there as far as info. I'm a freak of nature.

Blaine: Yeah, but you're MY freak of nature. 3

Kurt: Meet me in my room after practice and we'll see how much of a freak I really am. :D

Blaine: O.O I'm on my way…

. . . . . . . .

**I know this was super short, but I haven't written in a while and just wanted to get back into the hang of things. If folks aren't interested in this story anymore, let me know. I have another Klaine story idea that I'm going to start after this is over. Love to all of you who've stuck around. Thank you!**


End file.
